Under the Full Moon
by underthefullmoontw
Summary: Scott McCall was an ordinary boy who was falling for an ordinary girl. Right? Wrong. Turns out both sides have deadly secrets... {Mainly ScottxOC, features Sterica, IsaacxOC, DerekxOC}
1. New Girl (Chapter One)

**Scott's POV**

"Hey buddy." Stiles greeted as he picked me up to drive us to school.

"Hey Stiles."

"Did you hear we're getting a new kid? I saw her yesterday and she's pretty cute. Not as cute as Lydia but you know, no one can ever be as cute as Lydia."

"What does she look like?"

"Long blonde hair, these really cool green eyes." We pulled up in front of the school, both of us groaning at the thought of school.

"I saw a girl with blonde hair last night. She was moving into the house next door."

"Dude, you saw a hot blonde chick and didn't call me right away?"

"For what? So you could come over and stare at her? It was really late anyway, they showed up around midnight."

We started walking up the steps into the school, frowning. We stopped by our lockers and then left for class. We took seats in the back, as always. Then the world seemed to slow down. She walked in, on her phone. Her long blonde hair was swept forward into her face, creating a curtain.

"Dude." I muttered, grabbing Stiles' arm.

He looked up, his jaw dropping as his eyes widened. "Whoa. Okay. So, she's a lot hotter than I thought."

"Oh God, she's coming over here." I murmured to myself, quickly looking away from her as she walked over to the desk next to mine.

"Yeah, mom, I'll be fine." she said into her phone as she ruffled through her bag to get her books. "Wait. What do you mean? I don't have any other ride, I haven't even been here a full day, I don't have any friends yet." She paused and sighed, slumping against her seat. "Fine. I'll find a way. Look, I gotta go, class is starting soon and I don't want detention. Yeah, love you too." She hung up and bit her lip as she stuffed her phone into her bag.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, getting a sudden boost of confidence.

She looked up, her beautiful emerald green eyes meeting mine. She smiled, nodding her head.

"I'm fine. It's just that my mom can't pick me up today. I didn't mean to bother you, sorry." she explained, her hand gesturing to her bag.

"You didn't. Um, I live right next door to you if you need a ride." I offered, shrugging.

"How do you know where I live?"

"I heard noises last night and I saw you and your parents going into the house. I-I promise I'm not a stalker." I quickly reassured, smiling nervously as she laughed.

"Right, I probably should've thought about that. Um, I'll think about it. Thank you…" she trailed off, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Scott. My name's Scott." I held out my hand and felt my heart skip a beat as her soft fingers wrapped around mine.

"I'm Sophie."

"And I'm single. I mean, Stiles."

"Hi Stiles. Sophie." She held her hand out to him and smiled as he scrambled up to grab it.

"Alright, class everyone in their seats!" the teacher called out, standing up.

Class went by quickly, most of it spent passing notes with Stiles. Art was next and I was actually somewhat looking forward to it, it was a lot more fun than sitting in a lecture class. And then, as if to make it better, I was sitting next to Sophie again, who greeted me with a friendly smile and a wave.

"Hey Scott! You like art?" she questioned as I sat next to her.

"Yeah. It's fun."

"Alright class, this week we have a fun new project. We'll be doing portraits. The person sitting next to you will be your partner. By Friday, I want a sketched portrait with three different angles. Starting now. Go!" the teacher instructed, smiling at us.

"Well think about it this way, now you actually have an excuse to stare at me." she teased, sending me a quick smile.

"You saw that?"

"Scott, everyone saw it."

"Sorry. You're just really pretty." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I saw her lips pull up into a grin as she ducked her head, using her hair to hide the slight pink tint of her cheeks.

"I'm nothing special. Let's, uh, get started." She reached for her sketchbook but I took her hand again.

"You're gorgeous. You are definitely something special." I insisted, smiling shyly at her.

"Well, thank you." She looked over at me again, the smile still on her face before she grabbed her sketchbook.

She made me sit there for the rest of the class, posing while the teacher gave us tips on drawing a realistic human face. I may have struck a few over the top poses just to make her laugh.

"Sit with me at lunch?" she offered as class ended.

I nodded and looked down at our hands as she grabbed mine to lead me out of the room. Her fingers were warm and soft and they occasionally squeezed mine as we walked.

"Oh, we're locker buddies too. I think the world wants us to be friends." she joked, giggling as she opened the locker right next to mine.

My phone vibrated as I stuck my bag into my locker, a text from Stiles.

 _"You were just holding hands with the hot new girl. HOW?!"_

Before I could answer, my phone was taken out of my hands.

"Hot new girl, huh?" she taunted, peeking up at me.

"I…you're very pretty…I, uh, um, Stiles, he, he loves to-" I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

"You're adorable when you're blushing, Scott. Come on, you have to sit with the hot new girl at lunch."

 **Author's Note:**

 _This plot is not going to follow the plot of Teen Wolf exactly, there will be a lot of elements of the show but it's my spin on things :D So Allison and Scott never dated/met:) This chapter is also a couple years old (I checked and I first published it in November 2014) and I would like to think my writing has improved since then, this is just the starter chapter to get things going_

 _Dianna Agron plays Sophie, I had a huge crush on her when I wrote this (still kinda do tbh) so she was always Sophie in my mind_

 _I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_


	2. Baby Photos (Chapter Two)

**Scott's POV**

My stomach was starting to hurt from laughing. We'd just finished going through the line to get our food. Our cafeteria isn't exactly gourmet but Sophie's reaction had been priceless. Her nose was still wrinkled as we sat down, the disgruntled look still on her face.

"Remind me to bring my own lunch tomorrow." she muttered, glaring down at the sandwich in front of her. "And stop laughing at me!"

Of course, that made it worse.

"I hate you." she grumbled, staring at the food on her tray with a pout on her face.

My laughter slowly died down and I wiped away the tears, still chuckling.

"Hey Sophie! Wh…why are you sitting here?" Stiles asked, slowly sitting down across from us.

"I'm sorry, did you want this seat? I guess it's just natural for me to want to sit next to him." She smiled at me as she took my hand underneath the table.

I stared down at them in shock until she squeezed my fingers comfortingly.

"Uh, guys? What're you looking at?" Stiles pushed away from the table and ducked down then came back up with a grin. "That's my boy!"

"Shut up, Stiles." I snapped, rolling my eyes.

"So, Scott, I was wondering, maybe after school, you could come over to my place to work on the project." she suggested, looking over at me.

"Uh, sure. Does that mean we're driving you home?"

"Might as well. So far, you don't seem like a psychotic killer but then again, that wouldn't matter since you live right next to me and could kill me anytime you wanted to. So, yeah, I think it's okay if you drive me home."

"Actually, I'll be the one driving. I have a car." Stiles bragged, grinning at her.

"Cool! Oh, hold on, it's my mom. Hello?" She stood up and walked away, her phone pressed to her ear.

"Dude, she likes you!" Stiles hissed as soon as she was out of hearing range.

"Do you really think so? God, she's so pretty."

"Yeah, she's been giving you googly eyes since first period. Ask her out!"

"I barely know her. That'd be creepy if I asked her out on the first day."

"Well, if I were you, I'd make a move fast because Jackson's already eyeing her." He nodded to something behind me and I turned to see Jackson openly checking Sophie out, even with Lydia on his arm.

Sophie came back a few minutes later, a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head.

"My parents aren't coming home until late, I'll be alone until then."

"I'll stay with you. I'll be over there anyway." I offered, smiling.

"You would do that? You're the best, Scott!" She threw her arms around me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I'm more than sure I turned red.

"How can you turn the worst things into amazing things? You're my new best friend." She hugged me again, this one longer, and this time, I actually responded.

"Hey. He's mine." Stiles snapped, glaring at her.

"Well you'll just have to share because he's mine too." She stuck her tongue out at him while pulling away from me.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Sophie and I had most of our classes together and we always sat next to each other. Jackson tried to flirt with her a few times but each time she kindly shot him down.

"Are you sure this car is safe to drive?" she squeaked as she saw Stiles's beat up old Jeep.

"It's completely unsafe. Hop in!" Stiles encouraged, already seated.

I helped her into the car before getting into the front seat. Stiles and I brought her up to speed on all of the town's gossip as he drove to my house. There wasn't much. Mrs. Joffrey cheated on her husband with the mail man, Bob accidentally ran over a cat, Mr. Kurk got admitted to rehab.

"Tell us about your old town." I insisted, turning in my seat to look at her.

"Well, I moved around a lot. I never had time to settle down. But my parents actually enrolled me in a school instead of home schooling this time so I assume I'll be here for longer. But um, the last town I was in was Osaka. It was really cool but we didn't stay long."

"Whoa, you've been to Japan?" Stiles gasped in awe, glancing at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, my parents travel for work. I really like Beacon Hills though. It's been great so far."

"Say that in a week." Stiles mumbled, rolling his eyes.

We finally pulled up in front of my house and I had to get out before she could. She pushed on the seat, not fully knowing how to work the old car. I helped her out, stifling my laughter as I pulled the right lever up, sliding the seat forward so she could climb out.

"Stiles, I'll see you tomorrow." I grabbed my bag and shut the door, waving as he drove away.

She led me over to her house and unlocked the door, pushing it open. There were boxes scattered throughout the rooms I could see and a couch in the kitchen, a few suitcases on top of it.

"Welcome to my house. It's, uh, not very moved in yet. Come on. Let's go to my room." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into a messy room, a few boxes scattered around with clothes still on the bed. "I just got here last night so we're lucky I have furniture. Well, we have a few hours to kill so we don't need to get started on the portraits yet. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I can help you unpack some more if you want."

"Oh my God, you're my hero. Okay, come here." She pulled me down onto the floor and grabbed a box.

She opened it and started blushing, quickly pushing it aside.

"No wait, what's in it?" I quickly grabbed it and peeked inside, seeing a bunch of photo albums.

"No, don't look at those!" she squealed as I opened one, seeing rows of baby pictures.

"You were so cute." I cooed, grinning at the little Sophie who wore a big puffy tutu with a lopsided bow on her head, a smile that showed off a missing tooth on her face, sat on a mall Santa's knee.

"No, I wasn't! Stop that!" She reached for it as I held the book away.

"But look at how cute you are!"

She grabbed the book and stuffed it back into the box, shoving it aside. "You are not to tell anyone you saw that. Understand?"

"What will you give me if I keep it a secret?"

"I will…I'll show a secret, something that only my parents know."

"What is it?"

"Do you promise not to tell?"

I nodded eagerly and she stood up, leading me into another room. I looked around as she went through some boxes. I turned around when I saw her straighten and screamed. She was pointing a crossbow at me, laughing.

"Relax, it's not loaded."

"Okay. How about a new deal? I don't tell anyone your secrets and you don't tell anyone I just screamed like a girl?"

"Deal. I guess we're partners in crime now, huh, Scott?" She lowered the bow and tucked it back into its case, smiling. "Come on. I'm hungry." She pulled me back into the kitchen and started going through the mostly empty cupboards.

"Can you cook, Scott?" she asked, glancing at me over her shoulder.

"Not at all. But I do know how to make a mean mac and cheese."

 **Author's Note:**

 _It may seem a bit slow right now but it'll pick up once I get everything set up. So, leave me your opinions and any couple names, I'll be responding to them when I can, I'd love to see what you guys think about it so far!_

 _I will see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!_

 _ **Chapter 3 Preview:**_ _"And by the way, Scott, hope you enjoyed the show."_


	3. Type (Chapter Three)

**Scott's POV**

"Scott." her voice whispered as I felt her delicate hand take mine. "Do you trust me?" she asked, her voice staying quiet as her hand pulled me closer. "Do you trust me?" she repeated as her soft lips brushed against my neck.

"Yes." I finally answered, unable to do anything, as if I couldn't control my body.

"Wrong answer." Then I felt sharp claws dig into my skin, drawing blood.

"Scott! Get up! You gotta go." a voice yelled, this one panicked.

I blinked my eyes slowly, looking around in confusion before I was being dragged over to a door.

"Sophia!" a voice called as a door shut.

"Coming! Look, I'll see you at school, alright?" Sophie pushed me out of the kitchen door and shut it behind me as I tried to grasp what had just happened.

I ran back to my house and snuck in, trying to be quiet. My mom had already left for work so it was pointless. I quickly showered and got dressed. I was texting Stiles to say I was ready when I saw something move. I looked out my window and saw Sophie in the middle of her room. I blushed as I realized she was getting ready.

She was in the middle of pulling on her jeans, buttoning them quickly before disappearing. I let out a scream as my phone beeped, breaking me out of my trance. It was just Stiles saying he was here. I ran downstairs and paused to grab my bag before looking up at the mirror as a reflex. My cheeks were still red. I waited a few seconds and hoped it wasn't noticeable then left.

"Hey, you're blushing, what's up?" he asked the second I got in.

"Oh nothing. It was nothing."

"It was definitely something. Tell me. Did you kiss her?"

"No!"

"But it did have to do with Sophie."

"Well, I guess." I muttered, shrugging.

"Tell me, dude!"

"Fine. I saw her…getting…you know…dressed." I mumbled under my breath, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What? Speak up."

"I saw her…getting dressed." I repeated, slightly louder.

"What?"

"I saw her getting dressed, Stiles!" I yelled before a tap on the window made us both jump.

Sophie was smirking as she opened the door on my side. "My parents bailed. Again. You're driving me to school."

Did she hear what I said? Please don't have heard me. Please.

It wasn't until we arrived at school that she said something that made my heart stop.

"And by the way, Scott, hope you enjoyed the show."

 **Sophie's POV**

"Look, Sophie, I wanted to apologize." Scott started but I quickly cut him off.

"It's fine. It was a mistake besides, if I saw you in the same position, I wouldn't wanna look away."

"Really?" he asked, a surprised smile lighting up his handsome face.

"Yes, really." I smiled back at him and shrugged before turning to the teacher.

After class was over, I began to head towards my locker, being joined by someone else.

"Hey Sophie. I'm Lydia." A strawberry blond stuck her hand out, smiling as I walked down the hall.

"I'm Sophie."

"I already knew that. Anyways, I can't help but notice that you've been talking to my boyfriend."

"Scott?" I felt a pang of hurt that he had a girlfriend but that was quickly shoved aside when she grimaced in disgust.

"No! Jackson! You know. Star of the lacrosse team? Hottest guy here? Yeah, I want you to stay away from him."

"I don't like taken guys. And even if I did, I prefer brown eyes." I walked over to my locker and smiled at Scott as his gaze met mine.

"What was Lydia Martin doing talking to you? Did she say anything about me?" Stiles rushed over, nearly tackling me if Scott hadn't caught me.

"No. She wanted to talk about Jackson. Apparently, I'm flirting with him and need to back off." I answered, giving Scott another smile as he helped me regain my balance, his hands never leaving my waist.

"And what'd you say? She looks really mad. Like, 'I'm gonna kill someone' mad." Scott asked, a glint of worry in his eyes.

"I told her he wasn't my type."

"And what is your type?" he murmured, nearly inaudible as his gaze dropped to the floor.

"I like sweet, sensitive guys with brown eyes." I hinted, biting my lip as I glanced over at him.

 **Stiles's POV**

"I know a few sweet, sensitive guys with brown eyes. Maybe I can help you out." I offered, smiling to myself.

Scott shot me a glare, obviously not realizing we were talking about him.

"Really? Well, let me know who you find. Come on, Scott, art's starting." She took his hand and pulled him away.

I couldn't help but notice him glancing down at their tangled fingers with a smile. He was already developing a crush, which was both good and bad. Good because Scott's never had a girlfriend, it's about time he went out with someone. Bad because we don't really know her. She showed up with no true explanation and started wrapping him around her little finger, almost too easily. I was so busy worrying about Scott, I didn't notice myself bumping into someone.

"Oh!" She gasped and quickly got on her knees to pick up her books.

I knelt down and helped her, apologizing.

"It's fine. It was my fault. I should watch where I'm going."

"It's my fault. I was thinking way too hard and…Erica?" I tilted my head and smiled as I realized who I'd bumped into.

"H-hi." she murmured, tucking her curly hair behind her ear nervously as she bit her lip.

"Wow, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Y-yeah, I normally sit in the back corner and you're always with Scott so…"

"Yeah, you look great though."

"Y…you think so?" she asked, starting to smile.

"Yeah. You look amazing actually. And your hair's longer."

"You noticed?"

"Yeah, of course. Hey, I gotta go but what if you give me your number so I can like…call you or something?" I hesitantly held out my phone, waiting for the rejection.

"Me? Sure!" Her beautiful smile widened as she quickly typed something into my phone. "Bye Stiles."

 **Author's Note:**

 _Now we're getting closer to some relationships developing! And Erica is finally here! It is the same Erica from the show so Gage will still be playing her in this story!_

 _I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!_

 ** _Chapter 4 Preview:_** _"Pick me up tomorrow at eight."_


	4. Date (Chapter Four)

**Sophie's POV**

It's been a week since I moved to Beacon Hills and so far, so good. Scott and I grew closer and closer and had even started dropping more flirty lines. He and Stiles picked me up and dropped me off every day since my parents were busy working and settling themselves into the new town.

And then it started going downhill. They found a dead body in the woods and of course, being the idiots they were, Scott and Stiles went to check it out. Scott came back with a bite. And then, he started the shift.

It was obvious. He was starting to lose control of his temper and he lashed out at Stiles the other day. Scott and Stiles soon put two and two together and realized Scott was a werewolf. They had told me and I had to play the role of any other teenager and pretend to laugh at them before eventually believing them.

"Hey Soph." a voice greeted as I continued sketching.

We'd already finished up the art project but I still wanted to try drawing Scott, wanting to get it as close to the real person as I could.

"Hi Scott." I quickly hid the picture in my bag and patted the seat next to me.

"What're you doing here?" he questioned, sitting down.

"Just studying."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Yeah, I got bored. Um, what's up?"

"I have a question for you." I could almost hear his heart pounding faster as I watched his hands clench his shirt and play with it.

"Go for it."

"Will…will you go out…with me…like…on a, you know, a date?" he stuttered, turning red. "I-I mean, you can say no, if you want to. It was stupid, never mind."

"Wait! Are you already dumping me, McCall? Don't you want to hear my answer?" I joked as he stood up, fumbling with his bag.

He gulped and nodded. I stood up as well, stepping closer to him.

"Pick me up tomorrow at eight."

I couldn't help but laugh at his shocked expression as I grabbed my bag. I kissed his cheek before leaving with a wide smile on my face.

 **Scott's POV**

"So, you're gonna treat my daughter like a princess, right?" Sophie's father asked, giving me a stern look .

"Yes sir."

"Greg, leave the boy alone. He's obviously very sweet or Sophie wouldn't waste her time. But she's wasting ours right now. Sophie!" her mother called, sighing.

"It's fine. She likes to have a dramatic entrance." I teased with a newfound confidence.

I wanted, no, I needed them to like me. I had watched so many people pull their girlfriends away from their parents and they're all single now. I didn't want to risk losing Sophie, no matter what.

"I'm coming! Just a second!" her voice yelled back, the sound of rustling following her words.

"So, Mr. Gray, how's work going? I know you guys have been very busy lately." I asked, trying to make small talk.

"It's fine. It brings the money in. Do you know what you'll do once you graduate high school?"

"I've been thinking about a few things."

"Well, don't rush yourself. You still have another year. Enjoy it." Her mother smiled and patted my back, ignoring the seemingly permanent glare of her husband's face.

"Okay, okay, I'm so sorry. I could not find my phone for the life of me and then I had to find my other shoe and it was just a big mess. Hi." Sophie rambled as she rushed down the stairs.

My jaw dropped as I stared at her. How was I about to go out with this beautiful person?

"You look…amazing." I managed to get out, still in shock.

She gave me a small smile before turning to her mom. "Um, mom, dad, I'll see you later. We shouldn't be home too late." She gave her parents a quick hug then started pulling me towards the door.

"Have her back before midnight. It's the weekend, so don't get used to it being so late. Normally it's ten." her father lectured as Sophie attempted to get me out of the house.

"Yes sir. I'll have her back in a few hours." I smiled at him and extended my hand, jumping a little when he squeezed my hand extra tight.

"You better."

"You can trust me, sir." I held my hand out to her mother but she pulled me into a hug instead.

"Stop being so formal, Scott! Consider yourself a part of our family."

"I'll try, Mrs. Gray."

"No, I told you to call me Khloe."

"Mrs. Khloe then."

"Your mother raised your right." She patted my cheek and then we turned to leave but not before she grabbed Sophie and whispered something in her ear, something I wasn't meant to hear but being a werewolf did have its perks. "I like him. Don't let him go."

"I am so sorry about them. They're going crazy because this is actually my first date. Ever. And I shouldn't have told you that. You probably think I'm weird now." Sophie ran her fingers through her long blond hair, her heart beat racing.

"Soph, calm down. If it helps, it's my first date too. And you're not weird, you're different. I like it."

"You always know what to say, Scott." She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a small squeeze before we continued walking down the driveway.

"I thought you didn't have a car." she murmured as I opened the door for her.

"I don't. This belongs to my mom but she's not working tonight and she was in a good mood so she decided to hand over the keys. She wants to meet you, by the way. She already wants to know everything about you, I think she'll like you. Maybe even more than I do." I mumbled under my breath as I started the car.

"Oh, so you're saying you like me? Are we talking about like or like like?" she teased, smiling as a laugh escaped her lips.

"What are we, in fifth grade? And if you must know, I like like you."

"Good. Because I like like you too."

 **Author's Note:**

 _The next chapter will be the date!_

 _I will see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 5 Preview:**_ _"I really, really like him, mom."_


	5. Porch Lights (Chapter Five)

**Sophie's POV**

"Wow." I breathed as I stepped out of the car.

He'd brought me to the park where there was a small picnic set up, a few candles helping light the area up. A large blanket was set out, a few pillows on top of it, along with the picnic basket.

"Do you like it?" he asked hesitantly, tensing up.

I reached up to kiss his cheek, smiling at him. "I love it."

We laid down and watched the stars, snacking on the chocolate covered strawberries he'd brought as we talked and got to know each other better.

"Oh look! A shooting star!" I squealed, pointing to it before closing my eyes to make a wish.

It was childish to wish on stars but it had always worked for me before. I had wished we'd be able to stay in one area for more than a month and then a day later, my parents told me we'd be here for the rest of my school year. I had wished to meet friendly people and I'd already made two friends within the first month of being here.

"What'd you wish for?" he asked, looking over at me.

"I can't tell you. It won't come true if I do." I teased, letting out a laugh.

"Well, I wished for-" I broke him off by clamping my hand over his mouth.

"Don't you want it to come true?" I pointed out, a wide grin forming on my face.

He rolled his eyes and took my hand off his mouth, keeping his fingers tangled with mine. "Fine. I won't tell you."

"Good. Maybe it'll come true then."

"I doubt it. Wait, is that time right? You have to be home in ten minutes, come on!" He burst up, bringing me with him and then running toward the car.

I sighed unhappily as we pulled up in front of his house, letting him walk me over to my door despite it only being a few feet away.

"I had a really great time tonight, Scott. We should do this again."

"Really? You'd wanna go out with me again?"

"Of course. I guess this is goodnight." I hinted, getting on my toes.

"Yeah. Goodnight. See you at school tomorrow." He kissed my cheek and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called, grabbing his wrist. "I need to tell you my wish."

"I thought you said it wouldn't come true if you told me."

"Yeah, well apparently, hinting at it isn't doing any good. So, Scott, I wished for you to kiss me."

Then I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. His slightly lanky arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer as he responded, a smile on his lips. The porch started flickering, in a way that wasn't natural.

I scoffed as I pulled away, biting my lip. "Alright, dad, I got it!" I yelled before turning back to Scott. "I have to go. I'll see you at school." I reached up to give him another small peck before running inside.

My father stood by the light switch, glaring at me. "You're late."

"By two minutes, dad." I rolled my eyes and started up the stairs.

"You like this boy, don't you?" my mother asked, sitting on my bed as I took my jacket off.

"Yeah. I really, really like him, mom."

"Well, don't worry about your father. He's just being protective. We only want the best for you. You know that right?"

"Yeah. But I don't think Scott's a bad guy."

"Neither do I. Well, get some rest, alright sweetie? I love you." She kissed my forehead and got up to leave.

"Love you too, mom."

 **Author's Note:**

 _Now Scott and Sophie are officially dating! Ft. a little nod to Dianna's role in "I am Number Four"_

 _I will see you see in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 6 Preview:**_ _"Do you…maybe…wanna see a movie on Friday?"_


	6. Daydream (Chapter Six)

**Stiles's POV**

"Well? Did you do it? Did you kiss her?" I asked as he got into the car.

"More like she kissed me."

"But did you kiss her back?"

"Why wouldn't I kiss her back?" he pointed out, giving me a look.

"True. Wow. I can't believe it, my boy's actually dating out the new girl."

"She's not that new anymore."

"She hasn't even been here a full two weeks. She's new."

"I just...I feel like I know her. I feel like I can tell her everything and trust her to keep it a secret."

"Yeah, well, if I were you, I wouldn't let her go. If I wasn't in a relationship with Lydia, I would date her."

"You're not with Lydia. Lydia's with Jackson."

"Our relationship's complicated."

"What about Erica? I saw you looking at her the other day."

"She's just a friend. I'm in love with Lydia."

"No, you're not." a new voice said.

I jumped and screamed, turning to see Sophie standing by the door, waiting for Scott to let her in.

"How long have you been there?" I gasped, placing my hand on my chest.

"I got here right around where you said you were in love with Lydia." She climbed into the backseat as Scott helped her in before sitting back down and shutting the car door again.

"Wait. What do you mean? I do love Lydia." I backtracked, staring at her in shock.

"You're in love with the idea of Lydia. You don't even know her, Stiles. What's her favorite color? Her favorite place to eat? Favorite movie?" she listed, a weird glint in her eyes.

"I know all of those things but you don't have to know everything about someone to love them. Look at you and Scott. You've known each for a week and you're basically planning your wedding. What's his favorite color? What's his favorite place to eat? What's his favorite movie?" I snapped back, ignoring the low warning growl coming from Scott.

"Red, Darling's and I am Number Four."

We both stared at her in shock, although a flattered smile appeared on Scott's face.

"Oh don't look so surprised, boys. I pay attention."

"Stalker." I mumbled under my breath, flinching away as Scott glared over at me.

"Says the boy who spent his birthday looking through all of Lydia Martin's instagram photos."

"How do you know that?" I yelled, turning back around to face her.

"Scott told me."

"Dude!"

"What? She did the thing with her eyes and I couldn't help it!" He shrugged as Sophie starting giggling.

"Thing with my eyes? What do I do with my eyes?" she asked, leaning forward in her seat and scooting to the edge.

"You're doing it right now. Whenever you want something, your eyes get really, really big."

"Do they? I've never noticed."

"I'm sure you haven't." I scoffed, starting the car.

"Shut up, Stiles."

I was silent for the rest of the ride, glaring at the road as her and Scott's chatting seemed to become louder and obnoxious.

"We're here!" I shouted in relief, stopping their banter over whether cats over the age of six months could be called kittens or not.

"H-hi Stiles." I heard Erica mumble shyly, almost inaudibly.

I waved Scott and Sophie on, rolling my eyes as they took each other's hands and raced into the school. "Hey Erica." I turned and smiled at her. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say hi."

"Cool. Well, hi."

"Hi."

There were a few moments of silence before she started to leave.

"Hey, wait! Do you...maybe...wanna see a movie on Friday?" I had no idea what I was doing, I was supposed to be waiting for Lydia but in that moment, Lydia was forgotten.

"Like...a date?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you're cool with that. We can go as friends."

"A date sounds fun. Really fun. Um, F-Friday?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven."

 **Erica's POV**

A date. What if I mess it up?

I bumped into someone and quickly started apologizing.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm Sophie. Nice to meet you." The beautiful girl extended her hand to me and I carefully shook it, worried she would soon turn on me.

I had once bumped into one of the popular girls and she had called me clumsy and made me carry her bags for a week.

"You must be Erica. Stiles talks about you all the time."

"H-he does?" I looked up at her, hoping she wouldn't start laughing.

"Yeah, he really likes you."

"Soph, we're gonna be late to class. Oh hey Erica." Scott took her hand the second he was next to her, smiling at me.

"Hi." I said weakly, raising my hand in a wave.

"I'll see you in gym. Bye." He waved back and started pulling Sophie away, groaning when she wouldn't move.

"Here, I'll give you my number." She reached into my bag and pulled out my phone, clicking away before she tucked it back into its pocket and left with Scott.

Wow. Did people actually like me? Almost the second I had that thought, I was pushed into the lockers by a jock.

"Loser!"

They all laughed and walked away, leaving me against the lockers. I felt tears begin to well up as I let myself fall to the ground, hiding my face in my knees.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked as I hesitantly looked up to see Stiles standing in front of me, a concerned look on his face.

"I-I'm fine." I wiped at my cheeks as I started to get up, a slight blush tinting my cheeks as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Thank you."

"No problem. And by the way, you're not a loser."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, don't listen to them. All they care about is how muscled they can get and how many girls they can sleep with. You're really cool, way better than they could ever be. I have to go to class but I'll see you later? Maybe you can sit with us at lunch."

"Sure."

He waved his goodbye and left. I smiled and played with my hair before heading off to class.

 **Scott's POV**

Class was hard. Normally it was difficult enough with her just sitting next to me but now she was holding my hand and passing me notes and whispering in my ear, the two of us in our little world. Her scent was driving me crazy. She'd obviously put on some sort of perfume and it smelt like apples, or maybe that was her hair.

"Mr. McCall?" a voice called, interrupting my silent argument with myself over whether it was her hair or her perfume.

"Yeah?"

"Am I boring you?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Pay attention." He returned to the board, resuming his boring speech.

Sophie passed me another little note, smiling to herself. " _Thinking about me?_ "

I avoided her gaze in embarrassment, a sheepish smile appearing on my face as she only let her own smile widen.

"Is that a yes?" she whispered, leaning even closer. "Don't worry. I was thinking about you too."

The bell rang, making us realize we were still in a crowded room with Stiles trying his best to ignore us. I let out a breathe I hadn't realized I was holding, grabbing her books for her as we started walking towards the art classroom.

"So, what was it about?" she asked, her arms wrapped around one of mine.

"What was what about?"

"Your little daydream. Judging by your reaction to me asking, I was in it, but what was going on?"

"I wasn't daydreaming."

"Come on, Scott. I'll tell you about mine."

"So you go first."

"In mine, we were on a beach." She pulled us to a stop, taking the books from my hands and setting them on her desk. "Your arms were here." She took hold of my arms and wrapped them around her waist. "And my arms were here." She reached up to wind her arms around my neck, smiling as she leaned onto her toes to try to even out the height different. "And your lips were here." Then she pressed her soft lips to mine, her hands sliding into my hair.

"What a wonderful dream." I muttered into the kiss, focusing on keeping my heartbeat calm.

"Hmm, it was. What was yours?"

"Actually, I was wondering if the apple smell coming from you was shampoo or perfume." I admitted, waiting to see her reaction.

"Oh, it's shampoo." The expression on her face was slightly flattered but confused, her brow furrowing.

"It's nice."

"I'll use it more often then."

The teacher started the class, making us separate and get into our seats to pay attention to what she was saying.

"Alright class, in your seats. Now since everyone had such a great response to the portraits, I've decided we're going to do more of them. Only this time, add in some color. You can use chalks, paints, whatever medium you prefer. I want them in by next Friday, same deal as last time. Three angles, no tracing, have a good day." The teacher waved us all out, smiling.

"My place again?" Sophie offered, taking my hand in her smaller one.

"Um, sure."

"You know, now that I think of it, I haven't seen your house yet. Make it your place."

"Oh, um, no we should go to yours. It's much...cleaner."

"Scott, there's a couch in my kitchen. If that's your definition of clean, I'm worried."

"It's just...baby pictures." I slumped in defeat, sighing.

"Just think of it as revenge."

 **Author's Note:**

 _A bit of Sterica and some Scott+Sophie! If you have any ship name ideas, please let me know! On Wattpad, I think I used Scophie but I'm open to new ideas as well:D_

 _I will see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 7 Preview:**_ _"Aww, baby I can change. Don't be that way!"_


	7. Mine (Chapter Seven)

**Scott's POV**

We had just found an empty table when Erica came to sit with us. She was really shy at first but she soon opened up and was laughing and telling jokes. She was really fun to be around, surprisingly. This had to be one of the best school days ever. I was allowed to kiss Sophie whenever I wanted, just because I could. But now was the big moment. Jackson had just strolled in and it was time to show off.

Sophie gave me a wide smile and leaned over to press her soft lips to mine, making it quite a show by reaching up to tangle her fingers in my hair and moving into my lap. When she pulled away, her eyes were locked on something behind me. I followed her gaze to show Jackson fuming, smoke basically coming out of his ears.

"Well then. Random makeout." Stiles muttered, shrugging it off.

"Scott's been wanting to do that all day. Jackson has been flirting with me since I got here and now Scott can show him that I'm his."

"Oh, so you're mine?" I whispered in her ear, too low for the others to hear.

"Actually, I'm Stiles's."

"What?" Stiles asked, looking up from Erica's eyes, too busy giving each other flirty lines to pay attention to our conversation.

"Stiles, I'm yours. Just thought you should know."

"No thanks."

She glared at him, tossing a chip in his direction. "Alright then, I change my mind. I belong to Scott now, he's much sweeter." She wrapped her arms around my neck, sticking out her tongue at Stiles.

"Aww, baby I can change. Don't be that way!"

"Nope. She's mine now." I bragged, winding my arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"Babe, I miss you. Please come back to me."

"Aw, Stiles, of course! I love you!" she cooed, reaching across the table to hug him.

"Hey! What about me?" I whined, tugging her away from him. Truth be told, I was starting to get just a little bit jealous.

"How about this then? I don't belong to either of you. I'm Erica's." She moved out of my lap and around the table to sit in Erica's lap, her smile returning when Stiles and I gave her heartbroken looks.

"Yeah. Mine!" Erica wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist, both of them giggling.

"Dude, we just lost two girls in under a minute. What does that say about us?" Stiles rolled his eyes and burst into laughter, with me quickly following before we were all in laughing fits.

"What's so funny, losers?" Jackson asked, sitting down next to me.

"What're you doing here?" I glared over at him, my smile turning into a frown..

"We're both on the lacrosse team, Scott, we can be seen together. Relax. And I'm here to invite you to my party this Saturday."

"Why?"

"Because, as I said, lacrosse team. Do you not listen when people talk? Just be there. And bring Sophie. Hi Sophie. How are you?" He turned to her, a charming smile appearing on his face.

"It's been my best day ever. Ask me why." She leaned forward, as if she was about to whisper a secret.

"Why?"

"Because I get to do this." As she spoke, she leaned over to me, pressing her lips to mine once again.

"Well that's wonderful for you. I have to go." Jackson muttered through a clenched jaw as he stood up. "McCall, be there on Saturday. Bye Sophie!"

Our next class was chemistry and we were getting the results for our test back. It wasn't anything big, just a pop quiz to see how well we were paying attention.

"There will be a bigger test coming up on Friday so I suggest you study up." Mr. Harris called with an evil little smirk on his face as I stared down at my paper that had a big red C on it.

"Don't worry, I'll help you study." Sophie whispered from behind me; this was the only class she didn't sit next to me but she still managed to sit behind me.

"Thanks." I shot her a quick smile before returning to the board.

She leaned forward and took my hand, her thumb rubbing circles into the back of my hand. "Anytime."

 **Author's Note:**

 _The drama will start soon! Every house needs a base, right? Well right now, we're building the base. I promise you, there will be plenty of drama. For now, we're building the relationships up a bit more but it won't always be so calm (it's the calm before a storm)_

 _I will see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 8 Preview:**_ _"Oh. Well, I see you're definitely studying for that chemistry test."_


	8. Study Date (Chapter Eight)

**Scott's POV**

"Can't we just go to your place?" I groaned as I unlocked the front door.

"No. I want to see your house." she insisted, following me in.

"Mom? What're you doing here?" I asked as my mother came into the foyer to greet us.

"They felt bad because I had to work through my lunch and told me I could take an hour break. Who's this?" She smiled politely at Sophie before turning back to me.

"Mom, this is Sophie." I placed my hand on the small of Sophie's back, feeling the proud smile form on my face.

"Oh, so you're the girl he can't stop talking about."

"Mom!"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. You know, that used to be a compliment, if a boy talked about you a lot. But nowadays, it's embarrassing and no one wants to admit it. Well, I'm Melissa."

Sophie stepped forward and hugged my mom, which obviously shocked her but she soon responded.

"Well, you're certainly affectionate. I like that. Scott, I like this girl. Would you guys like something to eat? I bought Chinese."

"Oh well, we need to go and study. We have a big chemistry test coming up." I shrugged and grabbed Sophie's hand to lead her up the stairs.

"Okay, have fun! I'll let you know when I leave!"

"Alright, mom!" I shut my door behind me and watched nervously as Sophie looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." I tossed my bag onto my bed and took off my jacket.

"Are you sure? You seem nervous."

"Well, you're the first girl I've had up here and actually the second person really. Stiles, of course, being the first." I sat down, avoiding her pretty green eyes.

"Well, I'm honored. And relax. This is just like when we're in my room. Same thing."

"Yeah, so I was wondering, maybe we should start with the, uh, chemistry." I reached for my bag but her hand quickly grabbed my wrist.

"I was actually thinking of something a little bit different." she whispered, her legs straddling my hips as she sat in my lap.

Her soft lips brushed against mine as her hands reached up to tangle into my hair. She pushed me flat against the bed, both of us laughing as she leaned down to join our lips again. I was distantly aware that my heartbeat was beginning to speed up but I was much more interested in her to care. Her scent, the way her lips moved against mine, feeling them pull into a smile. It wasn't until my hand had started to drift lower down her body that I felt my claws start to come out. I quickly scrambled away, my breathing heavy as I stared down at my hands.

"Scott, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting back up.

"Nothing. I just...need a minute."

"Did I do something wrong?" she mumbled, looking down as her hair fell her in her face.

"No! No, definitely not." Without thinking, I reached up to push it back. I quickly jerked my hand back but then I saw they were back to normal.

"I should...I should go. I'm sorry." She stood up, shaking her head as she grabbed her bag.

"No, wait! You don't have to go." I grabbed her hand as I blocked the door, trying to get her to look at me.

"It's fine, Scott, I shouldn't have done that. I should've asked first, I didn't mean to rush you or anything. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"No, trust me, I liked every moment of that. It's just, you know, heart race going up..."

"Oh. Well, you could've just said that, you know." She smiled as she slowly backed away from the door, dropping her bag down on the floor again. "Come here. We don't need to stop just because your fangs come out." She sat down on the bed, pushing my bag out of the way.

"I could hurt you if we don't."

"Fine. Every time you feel your wolfy side wanting to come out, tell me."

"Deal." I muttered before leaning down to kiss her, feeling her pull me on top of her as she dropped back against the bed.

"Scott, I-" We broke apart as my mother came into the room. She gave us a shocked look before smiling. "Oh. Well, I see you're definitely studying for that chemisty test."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. McCall, we really are going to study." Sophie sat up, a sheepish smile appearing on her face. "We just, uh...I had a bug on my lip and he was helping get it off?"

"Right. Well, I'm going to leave the room and pretend I never saw this, alright? And I'm heading back to work. There's still some food in the fridge if you guys get hungry. And um..." she paused, seeming to hesitate before continuing. "At least use protection."

I felt my eyes widen as I looked over at Sophie to see her jaw drop slightly. "Don't worry, Mrs. McCall, we're studying for real now. No protection needed here."

She nodded her head before giving Sophie a smile. "Bye, you two." She shut the door but not before giving me a look saying the conversation wasn't over.

"Oh God. Now your mom hates me." Sophie fell back onto the pillows, her hands covering her face.

"No she doesn't. She offered you food. That's a good sign." I tried, rubbing her shoulder.

"You're so lucky you're cute. Come on. We are actually going to study now." She reached down to pull out her notebook, giving me a stern look as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am."

We spent the next few hours studying and eventually brought up the food and ate but even then, she made me list facts about what we had gone over.

"Okay, I think that's enough for tonight. I better head home." She started to get up, letting out a small sigh as she stretched her arms.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" I frowned, looking up at her as she put her jacket on.

"I'm already ten minutes past my curfew. My father's going to kill you if I don't get home within the next two minutes."

"Does he like me?"

"I'm his only daughter. You're the first guy I've brought around. He's not used to all of this but once he is, he will love you. He already has some respect for you, which is a really good sign."

"Do you want me to walk you to your door?" I asked, getting up.

"No, I'm a big girl, I can handle the spooky creatures of the night." she teased as she pulled me down the stairs.

"I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yup."

"Before you go, and I know that Jackson pretty much only invited me for you, but would you be my date to the party on Saturday?"

"I'd love to." She grinned up at me before leaning onto her toes to kiss me goodbye. "Goodnight, Scott."

"Goodnight." I slowly let my arms fall back to my sides and waved until she was out of the driveway.

I sighed sadly as I shut the door. All alone now. I went back up to my room and there was Stiles, going through Sophie's forgotten bag, making me jump at the sudden figure in my room.

"Stiles? What are you doing in here? And stop that!" I grabbed the bag, placing it on my desk.

"I'm here because you haven't answered my calls. I called like twenty times."

"I was with Sophie."

"Oh big surprise. What happened? You're blushing. And now, you're smiling. Oh my God, what'd you do?"

I hadn't realized I had a big, goofy grin on my face until he pointed it out. But I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"She kissed me again. And I kissed her." I bragged, feeling like a little kid in a candy store.

"So? You two have been kissing all day."

"I know. But this time, Stiles, we really kissed."

"Congratulations." He patted my shoulder, smiling with pride.

I saw something move and turned to look at it. It was Sophie again. This time she was dressed but she was on her phone. She seemed really worried.

"What're you looking at?" Stiles asked, following my gaze.

I tried to use my new heightened hearing and to my surprise, it worked.

"What do you mean? You're supposed to be home! Well, I am all alone, mom. No, Scott's at his house...well, if I had known, I wouldn't have left. I can't just go back. Because he'll think I'm some sort of stalker."

"What's she saying?" Stiles asked, very loudly.

I shushed him and returned my attention to Sophie.

"Well it matters to me. Fine, but he's coming here." She pulled the phone away from her ear, staring down at it for a moment before my phone started ringing.

Stiles made a move toward it, pausing when I grabbed it before he could, giving him a look. He threw his hands up, turning and dropping onto the bed dramatically.

"Hello?"

"Hi Scott!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Um, yeah, actually there is. My parents bailed, again, and I really don't want to be alone in this house, it's still so empty. I was wondering if maybe-"

"I'll be right over."

"Thanks, Scott! You're the best. I'll see you soon."

I hung up and looked up to see Stiles staring at me in confusion.

"Does this mean I have to leave too?" he whined, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes."

"You know, you better hope she doesn't turn out to be some sort of psycho killer or else, you're dead."

"Very funny. Now come on, you have to leave." I got up and grabbed a pair of sweats before heading downstairs.

"Love you too!" he called before I shut the front door.

I jogged over to her house and rang the doorbell. She opened the door with a big smile.

"Hi! I hope you don't mind but I was thinking we could set up a few movies and some popcorn and stuff. We can have a movie night."

"Sounds fun." I smiled at her before leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"Go change into something comfortable and meet me back in the living room. There's a bathroom right down the hall." She ran upstairs and disappeared into a room after pointing down a dark hallway. Not creepy at all.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Sophie and Scott are getting more serious!_

 _I will see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 9 Preview:**_ _"Scott, I have to tell you something."_


	9. I Like You (Chapter Nine)

**Sophie's POV**

We were cuddled up on the couch, which was finally in the living room, watching some horror movie I'd grabbed randomly. I might've exaggerated my fear just so I could get closer to Scott.

"Soph, it's just a movie." He chuckled as I jumped and hid my face into his neck, burying myself deeper into his warm arms.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Good. Now, can we please turn it off?"

"Why? Are you scared?" I felt a smile pulling at my lips before I turned the movie off.

"No. I just don't want you to get too scared."

"I'm sure. Come on. You must be tired and I know I am." I grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs, into my room.

"Oh hey, it's much better now." he complimented, even though it wasn't.

"Go into my closet and tell me that." I teased, heading into the bathroom. "Just give me a second, okay? If you need to do anything, there's a bathroom down the hall."

I heard him leave as I rushed through my routine, washing my face and brushing my teeth. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and fixed my shirt then went back out. Scott was there, staring out my window.

"See something interesting?" I asked, walking over.

"Um, no. We should get some rest." He sat down on the bed quickly, avoiding my eyes.

"I hate it when you do that." I muttered, a pout forming on my lips.

"Do what?"

"Lie."

"I'm not lying."

"You're a horrible liar. Whenever you lie, you won't look anyone in the eyes but it's fine if you don't wanna tell me yet. Let's just go to sleep." I shrugged and got into the bed next to him, pulling the covers up around me.

He ducked in next to me and we laid there in silence for a few moments before he rolled over and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His lips pressed against my shoulder as I took one of his hands in both of mine.

"I was looking at my reflection. My eyes were this weird gold and it kind of terrifies me but I didn't want you to worry." he whispered into my ear, sending a shiver up my spine.

"I don't scare easy, you don't have to protect me."

"I know. But something inside of me doesn't want you to have to even worry about that."

"Scott, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

This was it. I was about to tell him my secret. Something I'd never told anyone else.

"I-" I broke off and instead pressed my lips to his. "I really like you. Like, really, really like you."

"I like you too, Soph. A lot."

I smiled and kissed him again, tangling my fingers into his soft brown hair.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered against my lips, his grip on me tightening.

I grinned and nodded before managing to say it out loud. "Yeah. Of course I will."

He returned the smile before pressing another kiss to my lips. "You're amazing, you know that?"

I blushed at his words and hid my face in his neck, shaking my head.

"You are. You're beautiful and smart and you make me happier than I've ever been."

"You really think so?" I looked up at him with a smile tugging at my lips for what must've been the hundredth time that night.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't?"

I let my head drop back onto his chest, sighing happily. One of his hands started to gently rub my back, his warm fingers sliding up and down my spine.

"You're pretty cool too." I mumbled, my eyes shutting as I felt him let out a small laugh.

"Thank you."

 **Author's Note:**

 _Another night with Scott and Sophie!_

 _I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 10 Preview:**_ _"I'm Isaac."_


	10. Isaac (Chapter Ten)

**Sophie's POV**

We walked into class, hand in hand with Stiles trailing behind us with Erica. I saw his hand slowly reach out to hold hers as they walked. I hit Scott's shoulder to get his attention, biting my lip on a smile.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked as I pointed to Stiles and Erica both smiling at each other. "Oh, finally."

Erica looked away from Stiles for a moment and I grinned at her as she passed. She returned the smile and went to sit in her seat behind ours. Nothing too excited happened in class, most of it spent whispering and passing notes to Scott. Then it was time for art, a class Erica had as well. Unfortunately she was sat in the back with a kid named Matt. We had a choice to either sculpt with some clay or do the project. I didn't feel like working on the project and neither did Scott so I decided to grab some clay for both of us.

"Wait. Give me your clay." I demanded as a new idea came to my head.

"Why?"

"We're gonna make a super wolf." I took his ball of clay and then started working on the body while setting some clay aside for the head.

"A wolf can be super?"

"Of course a wolf can be super. Keep up with the times, sweetie." I teased, shaking my head.

I spent the next hour shaping, cutting and detailing our wolf, Scott trying to make a Pikachu sculpture out of the leftover clay. It turned out to look more like a rabbit but it was the thought that counted. Neither of us were taking it very seriously, Scott attaching the "Pikachu" to the back of my wolf and dubbing it the "Super Pikachu." We admired our creations as if we were proud parents, trying to hide our laughter. I left to wash my hands, my fingers covered in clay.

"Hi." a voice murmured as someone started using the sink next to me.

"Hi." I looked up to see Erica's partner, Matt.

"You're really pretty." he muttered, almost to himself.

"Oh, thank you. I should go. My boyfriend's waiting." I hinted, grabbing a towel to wipe my hands off.

"Scott, you mean?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"I've seen him around, yeah."

"Cool. Um, I really should go." I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about Matt.

"You're way too pretty for a guy like Scott." Again, it sounded like he was talking to himself but I still responded, trying to be polite.

"It's actually the other way around. He's too good for me."

"Never say that. You're perfect." He moved closer, a little too close for my liking.

"Okay, I'm leaving. Maybe I'll see you later or something." I rushed back over to my desk, immediately ducking into Scott's chest in an attempt to remove Matt from my mind.

His arms slowly wrapped around me, his eyes looking down at me as his grip tightened. I peeked over his shoulder and found Matt staring directly at me with burning blue eyes.

"Miss Grey and Mr. McCall, this is...amazing. There's so much detail." the teacher teased, coming over to look at our creation. "Such creativity." She laughed before moving onto the next table.

"Who was that talking to you?" Scott asked, his hand rubbing my arm.

"This guy named Matt. Can we please not talk about him?"

"Did he do something to you? What happened?"

"Nothing, he didn't do anything. I just...I'm getting this weird vibe off of him."

The bell rang, making us jump away from each other in shock.

"Come on. Let's just go to lunch."

"Actually, I need to get something from my locker. I'll be right back though." I kissed his cheek and headed off for my locker. I quickly grabbed my earphones and turned to walk away when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" a voice said as someone helped me back up.

"It's fine. It was my fault. I'm Sophie." I held out my hand toward the curly haired stranger with a friendly smile on my face.

"I'm Isaac."

"Well, Isaac, to make up for walking right into you, will you sit with us at lunch?"

"I walked into you."

"Then make it up to me." I arched one of my eyebrows at him, smiling once his lips pulled up into a small smile before leading him over to the cafeteria.

 **Scott's POV**

I growled as I saw her reach over and take his hand lightly, her other hand moving around while she talked animatedly. They were waiting in line for food, Isaac obviously amused but confused by her actions.

"Did you just growl?" Stiles asked, pausing with a piece of lettuce from his burger hanging out of his mouth.

"Look at her! She's holding his hand!"

"So? She holds hands with everyone. She just held my hand this morning."

"Yeah but you have Erica and I trust you. I don't even know who he is."

"Hi guys! This is Isaac. Isaac, this is my boyfriend, Scott, and my friends, Stiles and Erica." Sophie introduced as they sat down.

"Hi." Stiles and Erica muttered, their eyes locked on me with worry.

"Scott, don't you want to say hi?" Sophie hinted, her foot gently kicking my ankle under the table.

"Hi."

"He's just a little shy." she covered, smiling at Isaac.

I spent the rest of lunch picking at my food in silence. Sophie and Isaac were laughing it up, telling jokes and teasing each other the way that Sophie and I normally did. I couldn't help but feel the desire to rip his head off when they exchanged numbers.

"Um, guys, why don't you give Scott and I a moment?" She smiled at our friends and Isaac as they left. "What did I do?"

"What did you do?"

"That's what you're supposed to tell me."

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. You've ignored me since I got here."

"No, you've ignored me. You were too busy with Isaac."

"So, because I'm dating you, I can't have any other friends?"

"I'm fine with you having friends. I would love for you to have all the friends you want."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't like it when you flirt with other people right in front of me."

"That wasn't flirting. I acted the same way I would around Stiles or Erica or anyone. Trust me, you'll know when I'm flirting." She leaned over, her nose brushing mine as her hand came up to rest on my chin, keeping my face turned towards her.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the kiss but nothing happened.

"You should really just trust me." She leaned in and kissed the corner of my mouth, giving me a disappointed look before leaving.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Isaac is finally here! He's personally one of my favorite characters so I'm really excited for him to be in here! He'll have an entire story line of his own as well_

 _I will see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 11 Preview:**_ _"Can I come over?"_


	11. Makeover (Chapter Eleven)

**Erica's POV**

Tonight was the night. Stiles was taking me out for my very first date. Sophie was over to help me but she seemed a little off.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You're not though. I can see it your eyes."

"It's Scott. Earlier today, he said I was flirting with Isaac and I just...I want him to trust me, you know? All my life, I never trusted anyone besides my parents but I trust him. A lot more than I'd like to admit. And it hurts to think that he can't say the same. But I'm probably overreacting. I'm sorry. This is supposed to be your night and I'm ruining it."

"No, it's okay. Um, I know this probably isn't my place but can I give you my opinion?"

She nodded, biting her lip and letting her green gaze meet mine.

"I think Scott's just jealous, he's a teenager with hormones and sometimes those hormones spark up certain emotions. But it means he cares enough to dislike you flirting with other boys. And you were kind of flirting with Isaac a little. But I'm not picking sides!" I quickly reassured, shaking my head.

"You really think he cares about me?"

"I think he's crazy about you."

She grinned widely and reached over to hug me. "Oh my God! Is that the time? You have to start getting ready!" She pulled us up and shoved me into the bathroom. "Shower. It'll give me a clear canvas."

"Canvas?"

"Shower! Now!" she growled before slamming the door.

I quickly showered, still confused. I threw on my usual baggy clothes before going back out to her.

"Alright, sit down." She pointed to the chair placed in front of the desk and pushed me down into it.

"Are you going to kill me?" I whispered as she started heating up a curling iron.

"Not yet. I have to do your hair first."

For what felt like hours, she toyed with my hair and did my makeup and made me try on five different outfits before she settled on one.

She finally let me look in the mirror. I gasped as I took in the person that stood in front of me. It couldn't have been me. That girl was not me. It couldn't be. The girl in the mirror had on a simple black dress, falling to her knees with a slight flare at the bottom, a thin belt around her waist. The makeup wasn't nearly as heavy as I'd been expected, a few highlights adding to my cheekbones and my lips painted a matte pink.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, still staring in the mirror.

"You're really pretty, Erica, I didn't have to do anything except for highlight your natural beauty."

"Thank you!" I turned and threw myself into her arms, feeling her arms wrap around me as she laughed.

The doorbell rang, signaling Stiles's arrival.

"What if I mess up?" I muttered, hiding my face in her shoulder.

"You're not gonna mess up. I felt the exact same way before my first date and it turned out perfect."

"But you're you."

"And you're you. And you're funny and beautiful. But if you don't believe me, why don't we ask Stiles? I'll go answer the door." She left the room, a skip in her step.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before I heard her calling my name. Oh God.

 **Stiles's POV**

"Erica! Come on down!" Sophie called, smiling to herself.

I heard footsteps and turned toward the source then my jaw dropped to the ground.

"H...hi Stiles." Erica murmured, raising her hand in a wave.

I made a very unintelligible noise as I waved back.

"Is it too much?" She gestured to herself before ducking her head so her hair would cover her face, her eyes staring at the ground.

I made another noise as I shook my head.

"Stiles, doesn't she look beautiful?" Sophie hinted, walking over to proudly show her off.

I nodded, finally shutting my mouth.

"See? I told you so." Sophie bragged, a smirk forming on her face.

"She looks...gorgeous." I muttered as Erica's cheeks turned a rosy red.

"You really think so?" Erica whispered, stepping closer.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Ok, lovebirds, off you go. Have fun!" Sophie pushed us both out the door and then shut it behind us.

"Car. We should...car." I stuttered nervously, scrambling over to open the door for her.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as I got in next to her.

"Uh, I thought we could go the movies."

"Okay."

We fell into a silence that was slightly awkward but soon, her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello? No we're on our way. He's taking me to the movies. Can I talk to you later? Ok, bye."

"Who was that?" I asked as she hung up.

"Sophie. That reminds me. How are her and Scott? She was a little mad at him earlier."

Great. We're talking about another couple on our date. "Um, they're fine. They're not broken up. He would've told me."

"I like how close you are to Scott. It makes me wish I had a best friend."

"You...have me. I mean hopefully we don't stay friends-wait that sounds wrong, I didn't mean it like that. You're really pretty and I like you a lot, friends are cool too, we can be friends but...you're laughing at me, why are you laughing at me?"

She covered her mouth to muffle her laughter before clearing her throat. "We don't have to be just friends but thank you for the offer."

 **Scott's POV**

I sighed as I shut the book. Studying was boring without her. Her laughter every time I got confused before she'd lean over to help me. Her eyebrows furrowing every time she got stuck. The way her eyes would flicker from the paper to me before she'd leaned in to kiss me.

"Scott? Scott? Hello? Anyone in there?"

I blinked my eyes to focus them, shaking my head to clear it as I looked around the room for Sophie, of course not finding her. Instead my mother was standing in front of me, her arms folded across her chest.

"Mom?"

"I'm leaving now. I took the night shift and I need to get going. Will you lock up for me?"

"Uh, sure."

"Dinner's on the counter."

"Wait. You made dinner?" I paused in following her out of my room, shocked.

"Well...no. It's pizza."

I smiled and kissed her cheek before leading her down the stairs.

"Do you have your phone charged? Is it on? Do you know where it is?" she asked, starting to open the door.

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"Good. Call me before you go to bed, eat carefully and don't get into any trouble. Please."

"I won't. Go. You're gonna be late."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Bye. Love you!" She smiled and ran out to her car, waving before she drove away.

I went back up into my room, sighing as I saw my books scattered across the room. I picked them up, setting them down at the desk and trying to study again. All of my thoughts stopped as I noticed a figure moving around out of the corner of my eye. Sophie was putting things away, pausing to move her hair out of her face.

"Honey, time for dinner." I heard Mrs. Gray say as I saw her lean into the room. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine."

"Where's Scott? He's normally here."

"Let's not talk about Scott."

"Did you two have a fight? Oh honey, I'm sorry but that's part of a relationship. Everyone has their ups and downs."

"No. It's just, at first, I thought I was right but now I'm not so sure."

"Well, the way I see it, neither side is right or wrong. Maybe both of you had reasons for your side of the argument. What happened? Tell me." Mrs. Gray sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her with a smile.

"Well, I met this guy, Isaac and I was trying to be nice but I think I overdid it because everyone's saying I was flirting. And then Scott got jealous and and I got mad that he didn't trust me and now I feel guilty."

"Come on, why don't you have dinner then call him and tell him how you feel?"

"Thanks, mom. But I'm gonna skip on dinner. I ate at Erica's."

Mrs. Gray left the room after giving Sophie a hug. Then I heard my phone ring. I scrambled to answer, ending up sprawled over my bed in attempt to reach the nightstand quicker.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi...what's up?"

"Can I come over?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'll be there soon. I just need to shower first."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Scott."

"Bye."

Well, that was one of the most awkward phone calls I'd ever gotten.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Next chapter will be the rest of the Sterica date and also, Scott and Sophie's meeting (Scophie?)_

 _I will see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 12 Preview:**_ _"Wow."_


	12. Popcorn (Chapter Twelve)

**Scott's POV**

I heard the doorbell ring, making me get up to run downstairs to let her in. Her blond hair was damp and hung over her shoulders, falling into curls. Her eyes were avoiding mine but I could see the confusion and guilt in them. I couldn't help but lean in to kiss her, and to my surprise, she let me.

"Scott, are you still mad at me?" she whispered, looking up at me.

"I was never mad. I don't really know why I freaked out like that. Something inside me just made me want to tear Isaac apart every time he laughed or smiled at you and don't even get me started on the hand holding. Oh God, I wanted to rip his hand off."

"I think that's the wolf side talking. But it's actually kinda cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah. You got jealous."

"And that's cute?"

"Adorable." She got on her toes and gave me a quick peck before heading into the kitchen. "I see you haven't eaten."

"I was about to."

"Well then do it now. Do you want two slices or three?"

 **Erica's POV**

"Hey, do you want popcorn? I want popcorn. I like popcorn. With butter. Extra butter. A lot of butter." Stiles rambled as we got into line.

"I like popcorn." I muttered, smiling at him.

"Me too."

He stepped up and ordered a bucket of popcorn that was bigger than my head. I stared at it, wide-eyed.

"Oh relax, I'm getting you one too." he teased, giving me a wide smile.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, taking the bucket. He continued ordering different candies and chocolates, getting the largest cup they offered for his drink.

"You need some help?" I asked, still smiling.

He scoffed and continued to juggle his drink and his snacks while I held onto the popcorn. I let him choose our seats, following him as he led me to the chairs he claimed were the best in the entire theater. We had chosen a comedy, something we both agreed looked hilarious in its trailer. Stiles was first to laugh, laughing at nearly every line but I quickly joined in.

Halfway through the movie, Stiles yawned, very loudly. Was he bored? Was I boring him? I'm ruining this aren't I?

Then I realized his arm was now around my shoulders.

"I thought people only did that in movies." I joked, smiling up at him shyly.

"Sorry." He started to pull his arm away but I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it back into place.

"I never said I didn't like it." I muttered, having a newfound confidence.

It was almost like I could do anything with him, be who I wanted to be without worrying about him judging me. I could let go and have fun and laugh without people making fun of me.

We watched the rest of the movie, laughing every few minutes. We were still laughing as we walked up my driveway.

"That was a lot of fun. I loved that movie." I sighed, swinging our arms back and forth. I don't know who grabbed who but somehow we ended up holding hands.

"Yeah. It was hilarious."

"I know! So funny!"

We both laughed and then we had to stop because we'd reached my door.

"Well, this is where I leave."

"Yeah. Erica...do you...do you wanna maybe do this...again?"

"Sure. Um, text me or call me or whatever. Uh, goodnight." I stuttered, playing with a lock of my hair.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly, almost hesitantly. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, getting on my toes so he wouldn't have to be so nervous. His arms wound around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Wow." I breathed as we finally pulled apart for air.

"Yeah. Wow."

"Well, uh, g-goodnight, Stiles." I laughed breathlessly and fumbled to open the door, stuck in a daze.

I slid down the door on the other side with a goofy grin on my face.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Make sure to leave any feedback you have, it's greatly appreciated!_

 _I will see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 13 Preview:**_ _"Nice to meet you. Um, how do you two know each other?"_


	13. Ice Cream (Chapter Thirteen)

**Sophie's POV**

"Are you sure I'm invited to the party? I mean, I know you were but I don't think I am." Erica asked as we headed into my room.

Jackson's party was later on tonight but I needed to get ready because Scott was taking me out for ice cream before we went to the party.

"Look, Jackson invited Scott and I, we both invited Stiles and we're all inviting you. So, yes, you're invited. And if Jackson has something to say about that, then he can say it to my face. Now stay here while I go shower."

I ran into my bathroom and quickly showered, using the apple shampoo Scott loved. Oh God, we're already that couple.

I went back into my room, my towel tightly wrapped around my body. I walked over to the window and saw Scott and Stiles sitting at his desk. Scott glanced over first then Stiles. Their eyes widened and I smiled before shutting the new curtains.

"Alright, now, help me with my outfit. I don't know if I want to go girly and wear this one or if I should go casual and go with this one." I held up the two outfits, turning back to her.

"I think you should go with the casual one."

"Okay, now hair. Curly or straight?" I asked, holding up both of the tools.

"Curly." She was sat on my bed, helping me sort out one of my many moving boxes.

"Right." I sat down at my desk and started getting ready.

"What's this?" Erica asked, holding up a knife.

"My dad's big on the whole 'better safe than sorry' thing so he makes me carry that around."

I finished my hair and makeup, moving onto Erica next.

"I don't know about this. What if I ruin it?" she muttered, looking down at the ground.

"You won't. Trust me. You'll go and you'll have lots of fun and everything will be okay, I promise. Now can I trust you to get dressed in the clothes that I gave you?" I asked as I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll be fine. Go!"

"Bye! Good luck with Stiles tonight and I'll see you at the party!" I leaned down to kiss her cheek before running out of the room.

Scott was waiting by the door, talking with my mom.

"Hi sweetie. Oh, you look beautiful. Doesn't she look beautiful, Scott?" my mother cooed, taking my hand.

"Yeah. She looks really pretty."

"I'll be back by one." I kissed her cheek and pulled Scott out of the house before she could say anything else that could potentially embarrass me.

"You really do look gorgeous, Soph." Scott whispered in my ear, taking my hand in his.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

He helped me into the car then got in beside me, taking a deep breath as he started up the engine. "So are you ready to eat the best ice cream ever made?"

"Yeah. Are you?" I teased, smiling at his eagerness.

After a few minutes, we pulled up in front of a small ice cream shop.

"I smell...sugar." I breathed in the amazing scent, closing my eyes.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the ice cream bar, rolling his eyes as I stared at all of the sweets.

I then moved my gaze onto all the different flavors. "Which one is your favorite?"

"I like them all but the one I get the most is cotton candy."

"Hi Scott! Who's this?" one of the workers asked, walking over to help us.

"This is my girlfriend."

"What's her name?" the girl hinted as I fought off a smile at Scott's proud grin.

"Oh. Her name's Sophie."

"Well hi Sophie. I'm Maggie." She extended her hand to me, smiling.

Something was off about it though. She kept sending little looks at Scott that I didn't like.

"Nice to meet you. Um, how do you two know each other?" I played with a lock of my hair, slyly stepping closer to Scott by crossing my ankles.

"Scott is obsessed with sweets. He comes here everyday in the summer."

"How lovely."

"Yeah, he's a really great guy. What're you getting this time, Scott?"

"Um, what did you want to get, Soph?" he asked, turning back to me while fighting off a smile.

"You said you liked the cotton candy so we'll get one of those."

"Really? Are you sure? Because you can get any flavor you want." He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I want one scoop of cotton candy and one of vanilla." I decided after a few seconds of looking over the flavors.

"I'll just have the cotton candy."

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a light squeeze, resting my head on his shoulder as his hands rubbed my arms.

"You're so warm." I muttered into his shirt, tightening my grip on him.

"You're so cold."

I giggled and tilted my head back to meet his warm brown gaze. I got on my toes to press my lips to his, the moment interrupted by her voice.

"Your ice cream's ready!" I'm starting to really hate Maggie.

Scott paid and handed me my ice cream before taking his.

"Thanks, Mags. I'll see you later." Mags? He has a nickname for it?

"Bye Scott!"

 **Scott's POV**

We went outside and I started leading her toward the park right across the street.

"So, how long have you and Mags known each other?" she asked, licking ice cream off her spoon.

I had to laugh, noticing the way her hand had been gripping onto me in some way, my arm, my waist, my hand, ever since we'd walked into the ice cream shop. She was adorable when she was jealous.

"What are you laughing at? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Soph, Maggie has a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" she parroted, sighing with relief.

"Yes, girlfriend. And besides, you're the only girl I've ever liked."

"Then why didn't she just say that? Are you sure she doesn't have a crush on you?"

"No! She's been with Stella for two years. What would make you think that?"

"Well there's the fact that she was eyeing you like you were a piece of meat and she was starving." she snapped, her soft voice turning cold.

"Look, you don't need to be jealous over anyone, especially not Maggie."

"Jealous? Scott, I'm not jealous." She scoffed, shaking her head quickly.

I bit my lip on my returning laughter. "Okay. You're not jealous."

"I'm not jealous! Stop laughing at me."

"I was agreeing with you!"

"Good. Get used to that because I'm always right."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. You did miss a few questions on the chemistry test the other day." I teased, smiling at her.

"Oh and how many questions did you get wrong?"

"I have an excuse. I hate chemistry."

"You think I like it?"

"Okay, no more talking about school. The weekend is my time to get away from it."

"Fine. Let's talk about you. I feel like I've done all the talking."

"Well there's not much to say about me."

"Tell me about your hobbies. What do you like to do?"

"Lacrosse. The season's starting up on Monday."

"Well, I'll be in the stands, cheering you on. Even though, I'm gonna hate watching you get hurt."

"That's only if they get to me."

"Promise me you'll be safe. With your new heartbeat going up, you might lose control. Promise me you won't hurt anyone and you won't let anyone hurt you." She pulled us to a stop, looking up into my eyes.

"I promise."

She nodded and leaned onto her toes to kiss me, reaching up to tangle her fingers in my hair so she could lean my head down further. My hands grabbed her waist to pull her closer, my fingers tightening their grip as the kiss slowed down, my heartbeat beginning to speed up.

"I can feel your claws. What's gonna happen when you've got adrenaline running through your veins?" she whispered, pulling away.

I quickly pulled my hands away from her but her fingers clasped around my wrist.

"Turn it off." she demanded, bringing one of my claws to up to her skin. She pressed the tip down, threatening to pierce the soft skin.

"Sophie, what're you doing?"

"Turn. It. Off." A small trickle of blood was starting to peek out from under my finger.

I froze at the sight of it, distantly aware that my claws had tucked back in.

"Every time you feel like you're gonna lose control, think of that moment when you realize you hurt someone. Only next time, it could be a lot worse."

 **Author's Note:**

 _Next chapter is the party!_

 _I will see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 14 Preview:**_ _"Stiles, look at the moon."_


	14. Full Moon (Chapter Fourteen)

**Sophie's POV**

Scott and I walked into the large mansion, some dubstep song blaring out and echoing through the crowded house.

"Sophie! You made it!" Jackson called, walking over with a confident smirk on his face. "You look great, by the way."

"Thank you. Where's Lydia?"

"I don't know. Somewhere. So, can I get you something to drink?"

I turned to ask Scott what he wanted then realized he wasn't near me. "Um, actually, I have to go find Scott."

"Wait, why don't you stay with me? We can find him together."

"You should go find Lydia. I'll see you later though." I raised my hand in a wave then headed outside.

I saw Stiles and Erica both dancing by the pool. He was currently doing some sort of sprinkler and she was mimicking him, both of them laughing and yelling over the music to each other. I smiled to myself before continuing the search for my date.

I looked up at the moon and froze, my eyes widening. The moon was full.

"Scott?" I muttered as I felt a hand grab my fingers, the normally gentle grip tighter than usual.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, his voice huskier, his eyes darker.

"Scott, we need to get you home. The moon." I turned and looked up at him, pausing as I saw his eyes shift back and forth between their normal brown and a bright gold.

"But we just got here."

"I don't care. Come with me." I used his grip on my hand to pull him out of the party as a howl started up. The music, please be the music. Then I felt Scott stiffen. "Scott, keeping moving!"

He nodded and let me lead him back into the house, heading for the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Stiles called, racing after us.

"Stiles, look at the moon."

"It's...a moon?"

"Exactly. And it's full."

"Oh right. Right! We should get him out of here."

I got Scott into the car, nearly having to shove him into the seat. I leaned in to put on his seat belt before he grabbed my wrists, pulling me in further.

"What's happening to me?" he gasped, looking up at me with golden eyes.

"You're changing. You just have to hold it off until I can get you home. Just keep breathing and try not to panic." I gave him a quick kiss before shutting the door and running around the car to get into the driver's seat.

"Hey we're coming too." Stiles sat down next to Scott as Erica got in the front seat.

"No, you guys have to stay here and enjoy the party."

"Let's face it, Sophie, we're not made for these types of parties. What's wrong with Scott?" Erica turned to look at him, a worried look on her face as he kept his head down, his breathing getting heavier.

"What about your Jeep? How are you getting that back if you leave it here?" I pointed out, ignoring her question as I turned to look at Stiles.

"Well, what're you gonna do?"

"I'm going to go home and try to get some sleep." I snapped, turning to glare at him.

"But-"

"Stiles, I will see you tomorrow." I emphasized as Scott groaned, slouching even further down.

"Come on Stiles, we shouldn't argue about it while Scott's sick." Erica pointed out, getting out of the car before Stiles could protest again.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I called to her, starting the car.

"Good luck with Scott. Are you sure you don't want us to help you?" she asked, leaning down to the window.

"Yeah. I'm stronger than I look."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Tell Scott I said goodnight."

I started the drive back to my house, looking over at Scott to make sure he hadn't shifted yet. I moved my gaze to the moon, pushing the gas pedal down further.

"Just a few more minutes, Scott. Hold on."

 **Author's Note:**

 _It's time for Scott's first full moon!_

 _I will see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 15 Preview:**_ _"I'm not leaving you. Just breathe, okay? I'll be fine."_


	15. Who's Afraid (Chapter Fifteen)

**Sophie's POV**

By the time I'd made it home, Scott was mumbling and his claws were starting to come out. I quickly dragged him into the house and down into the basement.

"Where am I?" he muttered, halfheartedly trying to get out of my grip.

"Relax, just take deep breaths and hold it off for as long as you can. I still need to chain you up."

"What? Why do you have to do that?" he asked as I sat him against the wall.

"You'll lose control, you won't be yourself. You could try to kill someone, you could try to kill me, you could try to find your Alpha. For all we know, your Alpha is halfway across the country at this point and unless you want to wake up in Canada, I suggest you hold out your wrist."

"How do you know all this?"

"Long story. Just wait here while I get the chains." I rushed to get up and nearly run to the dresser, knowing we were on a time limit.

I slid open a drawer and pulled out the thick metal chains designed to hold an Alpha for a few hours, hoping it would be enough for Scott. I sighed as I knelt down next to him, holding the chains in my hands. I attached two cuffs to one of his wrists and then another two to his other one.

"Hurry. I can't hold it off much longer."

I chained down his legs as well then attached the chains to the dresser's legs, hoping the weight of everything inside combined with the craftsmanship of the wood would be able to handle the pressure he'd no doubt be putting on it in a few minutes.

"Get out." he nearly growled, his hands balling into fists.

"I'm not leaving you. Just breathe, okay?" I dropped down beside him again, reaching up to move his hair out of his face.

"I don't want you to stay. Leave."

"You're going to need someone to help you through this, you shouldn't be alone for this."

"I'll be fine, I promise. Now will you please go?" He looked up with his golden eyes, a slightly panicked tone in his voice.

"I'm staying. I'll get you some water and then I'm coming back and staying with you through all of this, okay?"

I got up and ran back up the stairs, closing the door behind me just in case. I heard him let out a surprised cry of pain as I leaned against the door, trying to calm myself down. I wasn't fully sure what to do next, I knew he was beyond the point of merely calming him down.

I began to look for my parents, wondering how they hadn't noticed any of this, especially Scott's yelling. Instead, I found a note on the fridge.

"Out on a job." I read before tossing the note into the trash with a sigh of relief.

I took out a water bottle from the fridge and sipped at the cool liquid before hearing the light patter of footsteps. I put down my water and closed the fridge, pretending like nothing had happened. I heard the soft, nearly inaudible footsteps come closer. Whoever it was was in the room now.

I had to continue to play the typical teenager with no knowledge of any of this, I couldn't turn around yet. Not until it was closer. I played with the label on my bottle, biting my lip. I looked up into the window to see red eyes looking back at me.

Keep up the game, Sophie. I spun around, faking a gasp. Whoever it was disappeared but the footsteps soon started up again. It was stalking me. I smiled in my head at that. I'm the prey now. Little red riding hood running from the big bad wolf. Oh the irony.

I heard a low growl and continued playing my part, widening my eyes as I turned around quickly to "look" for whoever it was. That ever-familiar tune started up in my head, starting to hum it out loud once I'd decided it was time to stop toying with each other. They knew I knew and they knew I wasn't afraid, my heartbeat not racing the way a typical human's would be in this moment. I heard a quiet chuckle and smiled to myself, I was amusing them.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" I sung quietly, walking around the island to the hallway I knew they were hiding in, my hand grabbing one of the kitchen knifes as I did.

I then stabbed the weapon into its stomach, using the new advantage to pin it to the wall. In the back of my mind, I did wonder why they hadn't attacked back, knowing a simple kitchen knife wasn't enough to hold him still. If he had truly wanted to, he could've pushed me out of the way in the same breath but instead, he stood still, as if he didn't want to hurt me.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" I asked, looking up into his bright red eyes, visible even in the dark.

"You have my Beta." he groaned out, his hand grabbing my wrist.

"Your Beta?"

"Scott."

I pulled the knife out before using all my strength to hit him on the head with the handle, making his body fall limp as his eyes shut.

 **Author's Note:**

 _My apologies for not uploading in a couple days, I got really busy but I will be uploading a couple chapters today to make up for it!_

 _I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 16 Preview:**_ _"Mom, dad, you're home early."_


	16. Howling (Chapter Sixteen)

**Sophie's POV**

I used the spare chains, wrapping them around the Alpha a few times before dragging him into the bathroom. He slowly woke up, taking in the situation before he looked up at me. Red eyes met mine and he started to growl, bearing his teeth.

I reached and turned the sink on, letting the cold water run over my hand before flicking the water at him. "Bad dog." I scolded, turning the water off.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Derek Hale. I see you've upgraded to Alpha." I smiled at him, crouching down to his height as I folded my arms across my chest.

He only let out another growl before straining against the chains.

"Don't even bother. An Alpha twice the size of you couldn't get out. And he had a pack. Who do you have, Derek?"

He made an attempt to grab at my ankle, despite his arms being pinned down to his sides, his growls getting louder at the comment.

"Ooh, touchy. Is something wrong with me talking about a pack? Is it the fact that you killed your sister and uncle and ruined any chance of having a pack?"

"I didn't kill my sister."

"But you killed your uncle. How could you? Your own family."

"He deserved it. He killed her."

"Just think about it. If he were here, then maybe you would have a pack." I pointed out, shrugging my shoulder.

"I do have a pack."

I then heard a howl, sounding close. Scott. Derek gave his reply, making me wince at the volume.

"Really? He's in the other room. You seriously had to howl that loudly? We're in a neighborhood, people are sleeping." I snapped, standing up.

I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I went down into the basement, finding Scott struggling with his chains, growling and whining in frustration when they wouldn't break.

"Scott!"

He tilted his head at me as his golden eyes tried to assess if I was a friend or foe.

"No howling. Please? I'll be down in a minute."

I went back up to the kitchen, hoping he'd stay quiet.

"Sophia? Why is there a Hale in our bathroom?" my father asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"Mom, dad, you're home early."

"Answer the question."

"He attacked me. Or tried to."

"That's my girl." He smiled proudly before giving me a small hug and kissing my forehead. "Are you hurt?"

"Nope. Perfectly fine."

"Good. Honey, call Marcus and tell him we have an Alpha to deal with."

My mother nodded and left to grab her phone, smiling at me before she went out of view.

"And you need to go upstairs and get into bed. You've done well."

"Thanks but I think I'll stay for just a bit, I'm still a bit hungry."

I needed to keep them away from the basement. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell my father Scott was a werewolf just yet, not until Scott could control it. My father would either embrace the idea or kill Scott on the spot.

"Alright. Stay safe." He smoothed my hair down before going into the living room to help my mother find the number of Marcus.

I went back down into the basement, locking the door behind me. Scott was now slumped against the wall, probably exhausted from struggling with the chains, his breathe coming out in low growls.

"Scott, my parents are here."

He perked up at the sound of my voice and turned toward me, seeming to hesitate on whether or not he was meant to attack me.

"We need to get you out of here. Can I trust you not to hurt me?" I knelt down next to him, meeting his golden gaze.

His hand came out to rest on my knee and then it wrapped around my leg to yank me forward. I closed my eyes as he leaned in to sniff at my neck, bracing for the impact before I felt his lips brush against my skin, softly.

I slowly unhooked the chains from the dresser but kept them on Scott so we could hold him down somewhere else.

"Wait here. I'm gonna go see if there's anyone in the kitchen." I stood up and quietly made my way up the stairs, peeking out into the kitchen.

Three tall men stood in the middle of it, talking to my father.

"Sophia, there you are. Come here, princess." He held out his hand, smiling widely.

I shut the door quickly, walking over to them as the man in the middle held out his hand.

"I'm Marcus. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Sophie." I shook his hand, giving him a forced smile.

"I see you've found an Alpha."

I stayed silent, simply starting to play with a lock of my hair.

"Let's go see what you've caught then."

He started for the bathroom and once they were all in there, I rushed for the basement door. I opened it, seeing Scott looking at his claws in confusion.

"Sophie? What're you doing?" I heard my mother's voice as I saw her begin to walk over.

I shut the door, pressing my back against it. "Nothing! Just...I thought I heard a noise."

"I did too. It sounded like chains."

"It was probably just the guys. They're with Derek right now and I used the chains to tie him up."

"Honey, now that I think about it, I actually need a new knife. Would you mind stepping aside so I can get inside?" she asked, giving me a look that told me she wasn't buying it.

"Um, I'll get it for you. What kind do you want?"

"Just let me get it." She reached for the doorknob, pushing me aside.

"Wait!"

But the basement was empty. There was no sign of Scott, no sign of him ever being there. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at my mother, who frowned and turned back around.

"Never mind. I just remembered I have it in my bag. Let's go check on your father."

"Actually, I think I'm just gonna go to bed. I'm really tired. I've had a long night." I lied, shrugging as I headed toward the stairs.

"How was your date with Scott?"

"It was fun. He, uh, took me out for ice cream then we went to the party for a bit."

"Are you alright? You seem nervous."

"I just...I'm fine. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with Scott?"

"It doesn't. I just, I got into a fight with Erica."

"Oh I'm sorry, sweetie. What happened?" She turned back into my caring mother, reaching her arms out for a hug.

"It was silly. I'm gonna go call her and apologize."

"Okay honey. I'll be here, alright?" She rubbed my shoulder and kissed my cheek, releasing me.

"Yeah. Goodnight." I ran up the stairs, shutting my door behind me.

I immediately ran for my window before peeking out, hoping that somehow he'd be there in his room, getting ready for bed. Of course not.

I opened the window and slid out, looking for anything to grab onto. I made my way down, jumping off when I was close enough to the ground. I landed in a crouch, my hands reaching out to steady me. I straightened up without a pause and took off towards the woods.

I heard the ever-familiar howl of a lonely wolf searching for its Alpha. But it wasn't Scott.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Who do you think the other wolf is?_

 _I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 17 Preview:**_ _"Scott, that hurts."_


	17. Claws (Chapter Seventeen)

**Greg's POV**

"So, tell me about your daughter." Marcus said as he eyed the Alpha.

"She's a lovely girl, stubborn just like her mother."

"I would say she was more like her father, Greg. In ways she hasn't told you yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you go check on her? I bet she could use a nice daddy-daughter moment right now." He smiled at me before returning to the Alpha.

I stared at him in confusion before going out into the kitchen.

"Khloe. Where's Sophia?" I asked, searching the room.

"She's up in her room."

I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door a few times. "Sophia! It's me. I want to talk to you for a minute."

No answer. I sighed and tried a few more times. "Please? I just want to talk." Still nothing.

I opened the door, leaning in to find the room empty. I checked in every place imaginable, hoping she was just playing one of the games she used to play as a kid and that she would be hidden under the bed or in the closet.

I then looked over to her window, which was pushed open. I leaned out into the cool night breeze, hoping she was just in the backyard. Of course not.

 **Sophie's POV**

I walked through the woods, keeping as quiet as I could as I searched for Scott. I heard a branch snap and turned in the sound's direction. A shadowed figure stepped forward, the moon providing enough light to see his fangs and golden eyes. He looked so familiar but I couldn't figure out where he was from.

He growled at me, coming closer. "Where's Derek?"

"Why do you ask? For all I know, he's probably dead by now."

The wolf growled and prepared to lunge at me when there was another howl, this one coming from the direction of the house. He took off for it before I could make another move, quickly disappearing into the trees.

"Sophia!" my father's voice called, sounding decently far but still too close for comfort.

I ran in the other direction, moving as fast as I could while remaining quiet. I made it out of the trees and found myself in front of a burned down house. The Hale house. Or what was left of it. I walked onto the porch, slowly reaching my hand out to push the door open. I tripped over something, nearly falling before someone caught me and held me up.

"Are you hurt?" a husky voice asked, my boyfriend's face dimly lit.

"No. I'm fine. Are you?"

The hands around my waist tightened, the claws beginning to press against the fabric of my shirt. "I hear footsteps."

I glanced up at Scott, listening carefully. I heard my dad's voice, along with a few others. I grabbed Scott's hand and led him down into the basement. The Hales had their own setup going, a few hooks on the wall with a heavy door that didn't seem like it'd be easy to knock down, most likely built for a situation just like this. I attached Scott's chains to one of the hooks, making sure they were tight.

"Okay, I have to leave but here's your phone. When you shift back, call me and I'll come get you out. Stay here. Please."

He nodded, keeping his head down towards the floor. I leaned in to kiss him, tilting his chin upwards. I heard him growl quietly before his hands were back on my waist, pulling me onto his lap.

"Mine." he muttered against my lips, making a small smile spread onto my lips despite the situation.

"Sophia!" I heard my dad call, bringing me back to reality.

I pulled away from Scott and went to stand up but he pulled me back down.

"Mine?"

I sighed, knowing it was just the full moon talking. "Yes yours but I have to go." I tugged at his wrists, wincing as his claws suddenly dug into my sides, nearly breaking the skin.

"Mine."

"Scott, I can't stay with you right now. I'll see you later, I promise."

His lips pressed against my throat as he shook his head.

"If I could stay, I would but my dad can't see you like this."

His claws ripped holes into my shirt as the grip started becoming uncomfortable, the points beginning to press against my skin as his fingers threatened to leave bruises from their tight grip.

"Scott, that hurts."

The slight pain went away instantly as he nearly scrambled to get away from me.

"Go. Now." he snapped, hiding his face in his drawn up knees.

"Scott."

"Now!"

I jumped to my feet and leaned down to give him one last kiss, to show I wasn't mad. He hadn't managed to actually break the skin but he had put a little too much pressure on it, a few moments away from drawing blood.

"I'll see you in the morning." I whispered before running up the stairs.

I closed and locked the door, leaning against it and taking a few deep breaths. I worked up my courage, thought of a reasonable lie, then headed out to face my father.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Scott's back in the Hale house!_

 _I will see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 18 Preview:**_ _"I am truly hurt by your lack of trust in me. I'll be over in ten minutes."_


	18. Pain (Chapter Eighteen)

**Sophie's POV**

"You could've gotten hurt! What were you thinking?" my father yelled, pacing back and forth in front of me as I sat on my bed.

"Calm down, honey. I'm sure she had her reasons. You better have had your reasons." Mom turned back to me, trying to smile but I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Um..." I bit my lip, searching for a reasonable excuse.

"Sophia! How could you? I thought we raised you to be smarter than that!"

"You did. I went out there because I heard howling." Not a total lie. Technically, there had been plenty of howling.

"So you went out there by yourself, on a full moon, unarmed?"

"I'm not unarmed. I have a knife. I'm not an idiot."

My mother shook her head, glaring at me. Before she could respond, Marcus stepped into the room.

"I think the girl knew what she was getting into." He smiled knowingly at me, winking when my parents looked at each other.

"She could've gotten hurt." My mother snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"How long have you two been training her? How old are you, darling?" He turned to me again, his smirk back in place.

I glanced at my father but he just nodded his head once. "Sixteen, sir."

"Don't you Grays start your training early? Wasn't it around the age of six or seven? She has plenty of experience, I think she can decide if she wants to go for a walk by herself."

"She wasn't going for a walk. She was hunting down a werewolf!"

"She isn't hurt in any way and she's already taken one down tonight, on a full moon. And it was an Alpha. You should be proud of her."

Both of my parents stuttered for a moment before their work faces came on. Calm and in control.

"You're right. We are proud of you, sweetie. I'm sure you've had a rough night so we'll let you sleep." My father leaned down to brush his lips against my forehead before my mother quickly hugged me.

I could tell the conversation wasn't anywhere near over though.

"Come on. Let's talk about that Alpha now." Marcus nodded to the door, leading my parents out. He turned to close to the door behind him but not before glancing into the room at me. "Goodnight, Sophie." He smiled at me and then left.

I reached for my phone, pausing when I realized I didn't have anyone to talk to. Scott was tied up and going through the shift. Erica would probably be sleeping by now. I quickly decided Stiles would be up and since he knew about werewolves, he'd be easy to talk to.

I called him, waiting for him to pick up. "Stiles?" I whispered, making sure to keep my voice quiet in case my parents weren't too far.

"Hey, how's Scott?"

"Fine, I guess."

"You guess? What happened? Where is he?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. My parents might hear."

"Can I come over then?"

"Do you want to be murdered by my dad?"

"I can be quiet."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I am truly hurt by your lack of trust in me. I'll be over in ten minutes."

I sighed and rolled my eyes before sliding my window open. I looked out and into Scott's room. I suddenly got an idea and quickly texted Stiles.

A few minutes later, Stiles popped up in Scott's room. I held up the notebook in my lap and he scrambled to find one in Scott's slightly messy room. I saw him drag the chair over to the window and grab a pen, nodding to say he was ready.

I leaned down to write out the first note. _"Lock your door."_

He tilted his head but obeyed, rushing over to lock Scott's door as I did the same to mine.

 _"Ok it's locked. What happened?"_

 _"Scott turned."_

Stiles gave me a look before holding his notebook up. _"Really?"_

 _"I chained him up. I couldn't stay with him or my parents would've seen him."_

 _"So where is he?"_

 _"Somewhere safe. You can't see him right now though."_

 _"He's my best friend."_

 _"He doesn't have control yet."_

 _"Well he didn't attack you, he has to have some control. I just want to see him."_

 _"You will. Tomorrow when the sun is up and the moon is gone."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Are you not understanding the claws and fangs? He's not exactly up for a conversation right now."_

He flailed his hands in anger before scribbling down his last note. _"Alright, fine."_

 **Scott's POV**

Pain shot through my fingertips as they pulled back into their normal human shape. An ache in my jaw told me my fangs were tucking away as well. I thought of her, trying to distract myself from the pain. I couldn't fully remember her right now. But, I also couldn't remember my own name. I lifted my head up to stare at my phone, trying to think of what had happened last night.

Sophie. Her name was Sophie. I smiled lazily as my thoughts turned to her. Her smile, the way her nose crinkled whenever she concentrated, the color of her eyes that always seemed to light up around me.

I heard the sound of footsteps, my blurry vision struggling to focus on who was currently walking over to me.

"Sophie?" I croaked, trying to lift my heavy head again.

"Shh. Everything will be okay. Just lay back and concentrate on my voice." she whispered, sitting next to me and pulling me into her arms.

I rested my head on her lap, looking up at her in amazement. There was something different about her. Her eyes weren't their normal emerald green.

"Your eyes." I murmured, reaching a shaky hand up to her cheek.

She quickly shut her eyes, leaning into my palm as she took a deep breath. Her lips had pulled back when she exhaled, revealing a small set of fangs. I quickly looked down to the hands that clung to me, seeing the claws that had dug their way into my jacket.

I looked back up to see her eyes again, confusion sinking in. They were a light, almost pastel, purple, beautiful yet slightly terrifying.

"Soph?"

"Shh. Go back to sleep, Scott." She leaned down to kiss me, a small smile playing at her full lips.

I opened my eyes again to reveal an empty basement. The sun had barely began to rise, signalling the start of a new day.

"It was a dream? It had to be. I was in shock from the shift and I must have passed out." I muttered to myself before realizing the pain had returned.

I reached out and grabbed my phone, finding Sophie's number quickly. I held the phone up to my ear, trying to hold back the groans of pain building in my chest.

"Scott?"

"Sophie? Where am I?"

"I'll be over soon. Just stay where you are and don't move. I know it hurts but it'll go away soon. Just stay still."

She hung up after that and I clutched my aching side with my free hand, my eyebrows furrowing as I tried my best not to move.

"Please hurry, Soph. I need you."

 **Author's Note:**

 _Scott made it through his first full moon!_

 _I will see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 19 Preview:**_ _"See, I would've believed your story if it wasn't five in the morning."_


	19. Please (Chapter Nineteen)

**Sophie's POV**

I climbed out the window, dropping onto the ground as quietly as I could. I yawned as I started the long walk to the Hale house. It was silent and dark, the sun just barely starting to rise, around five in the morning.

"Scott?" I called as I entered the burnt down home. I went down into the basement, opening the door to reveal my boyfriend, only half awake.

"Sophie?" he mumbled, his eyes lazily scanning the room.

I knelt down next to him, smoothing his hair out of his face. "How do you feel?"

"It hurts. A lot."

"I know it does. Come here." I pulled him into my arms, letting him rest his head on my lap.

His eyes suddenly widened and he quickly grabbed my arm, twisting it this way and that.

"What's wrong?"

"Um...bad dream. It's nothing."

"Tell me where it hurts."

"Everywhere."

"I know that. But where does it feel like it's coming from?"

"My chest and my hands."

"Then you didn't break anything, at least." I leaned down to kiss his forehead, lightly massaging his arm.

"Soph, I'm tired."

"Don't go to sleep yet. I'm going to get you home and then you can sleep all you want, okay?"

He nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open. I slowly helped him up, letting him lean some of his weight onto me so he didn't have to hold all of it on his more than likely sore legs. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and then started tugging him toward the door. I heard his groans of pain as we started the walk back.

"It's okay, Scott. We just need to get back to your house and then the pain will be gone." I promised, rubbing his back. "Stiles spent the night in your room, he'll take care of you so your mom doesn't see me and get suspicious."

He stayed silent, his grip on me tightening.

"We're almost there." I announced after a few minutes of stumbling.

Eventually, we made it up to the back door, that was unfortunately locked. I struggled to reach into my pocket to call Stiles, hoping he would answer. Thankfully instead of answering the call, he opened the door and let us in, wrapping Scott's other arm over his shoulders to help support his weight.

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on you, okay, Scott?" I leaned down to kiss his cheek softly, moving his hair out of his face. "Watch him, let me know if he doesn't get better." I whispered to Stiles, earning a nod before I went out.

"Scott?" someone called as I started down the stairs. Melissa appeared at the bottom of them, her eyebrows raising. "Sophie? What are you doing here?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I forgot my phone here last night and plus, Scott had dropped his keys. I didn't think you were home, I would've knocked." I lied, shrugging with a smile as I continued down the stairs.

"See, I would've believed your story if it wasn't five in the morning."

I winced before trying to think up another lie. "I'm an early riser. You know what they say, the early bird gets the worm."

Stiles stuck his head out of the door, waving his hand. "Nothing happened here, don't worry Mama McCall, just a casual, friendly, entirely platonic sleepover. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Mm-hmm. Well, I have to go work and Sophie, you should be getting back to your house. I'm sure your parents are worried."

"Yeah. I'll, uh, see you later, Ms. McCall."

I waved at her and ran back to my house, quietly shutting the door behind me as I made a mental note to bring her flowers next time to get back in her good graces.

"How was Scott's first shift?" a voice asked as I froze, my eyes widening.

I glanced back to see Marcus leaned against the staircase, a smirk on his face as usual. "Excuse me?"

"Scott. Your boyfriend. He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"What about him?"

"How was his first shift? Did he break any bones?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You know, I like this whole charade you have going on. High school student by day, huntress in training by night. Do they know what really happens under the full moon?" he questioned, coming towards me.

I stayed silent, backing up until my back hit the door.

"You probably didn't tell them. I wouldn't. How would you tell your werewolf hunting parents that your boyfriend's a werewolf?" He placed one hand next to my head, leaning closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I repeated, softer this time.

"You can lie to your parents. You can lie to your friends. You can lie to your little dog. But you can't lie to me."

"Get away from me. Please."

"Have I offended you? I apologize."

"Leave me alone."

"Well, that's not very polite."

I pushed him away from me, walking towards the staircase. His hand grabbed my waist, pulling me to a stop. I turned around, opening my mouth to snap at him when my mother's voice beat me to it.

"Marcus! Coffee's ready." she called from the kitchen, apparently unaware I was in the room.

He chuckled before letting go of me and nodding to the stairs. "Go on then, get upstairs before your parents see. Wouldn't want them finding out, now would we?"

 **Author's Note:**

 _Marcus knows the secret~_

 _I will see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 20 Preview:**_ _"I'm just observing the view."_


	20. Perfect (Chapter Twenty)

**Sophie's POV**

"And I'm just saying that you should've offered." I finished, glaring at Stiles.

We had been bickering about whether or not he should have driven Erica to school the entire car ride, to the amusement of Scott.

"She has her parents." he snapped back, stopping the car.

"Look, it's like opening doors for her. You don't have to but it's still nice to get the offer."

Scott helped me out of the car, keeping his hand in mine.

"Thank you. See, Stiles? Scott is being a good boyfriend." I cooed, wrapping my arms around him and giving him a kiss.

"Ugh, don't do that in front of me. Seriously, you two have been dating for like a week and you're already making me feel sick." Stiles grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him away from me as Erica walked over to join us.

"Hi Sophie."

"Hi Erica. Stiles wants to know if he can pick you up for school tomorrow." I saw Stiles shoot me a glare, that I happily ignored.

"Oh, that's okay. My parents usually drop me off."

"See? She has a ride!" he yelled, walking into the school.

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Well, I'll see you guys in class." She waved and gave Stiles a hesitant kiss on the cheek before running off to her locker.

"Scott, kiss me. Jackson's looking." I leaned over to give him a soft kiss, feeling his smile against my lips.

"I love that you do that."

"That I kiss you or that I kiss you in front of Jackson?"

"Both."

I laughed and gave him another quick kiss before grabbing all of the things I needed and heading to class. Scott was close behind me, his fingers intertwined with mine. We of course passed notes and whispered to each other, holding hands whenever the teacher wasn't paying attention.

Next was art. We were assigned to draw things around the room, anything that caught our interest. I chose a camera that was tucked away in a corner, a visible cobweb hanging off of it. I walked over to pick it up, smiling as I blew off the dust.

"You like cameras too?" a chilling voice asked as I turned and faked a smile in Matt's direction.

"Yeah. Photography is amazing. I love it."

"Me too. Maybe we should could meet up and talk about cameras. I know a guy who can get the latest lenses for ridiculously cheap."

"Um, sure. But for right now, I have to get back to my boyfriend." I nodded and started to walk back, eager to get back to Scott.

"I still don't think he deserves you."

"Well your opinion matters so much to me, doesn't it? I'm the one that's not good enough." I turned back, feeling the anger start to boil up. What was it with this kid?

"Never say that. You're perfect." He rushed forward, grabbing my wrist.

"Don't touch me." I warned, yanking my hand away.

"I...uh, sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Insanity is a pretty good guess."

He looked up at me in shock, nearly dropping the brushes in his hand. "I'm not crazy."

"Soph, what's taking you?" Scott asked, finally walking over.

"It's nothing. Come on." I took his hand, leading him back to our desk.

"I don't like that kid." he muttered, glaring at Matt over his shoulder.

"I don't either. But it doesn't matter."

"Did he hurt you? I saw him grab your wrist." He lifted up my hand gently, holding it as if it were a piece of glass. It reminded me just how different Scott was from Matt.

"I'm fine. If he had somehow managed to hurt me, he wouldn't be standing upright."

Scott chuckled, looking at me with a look of awe in his eyes. "You're amazing, you know that?"

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him, keeping my gaze on Matt, who was staring at us with a burning glare. I kept my eyes locked with his as I pulled Scott closer.

"According to some people, I'm perfect."

Lunch came soon and then Scott had to go to lacrosse, the first practice of the season.

"I'll come watch." I said, jogging to catch up with him.

"No, stay inside, it's warmer in here."

"I have your jacket, I'll be fine. Besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support my boyfriend?" I teased, giggling as he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Again, you're amazing. Stiles, come on!"

Stiles looked up in surprise, his eyebrows furrowing. "What?"

"Lacrosse."

"Erica, do you want to come watch with me? It'll be fun." I offered, still wrapped up in Scott's warm arms.

"Sure. Only if Stiles wants me there though." she hinted, looking over at him.

"I mean, if you want to, you can-do you...want to?" he asked, stuttering around his words.

"Are you inviting me?"

"Yes?"

"I would love to."

He grinned at her before reaching his hand out to grab hers. They walked out first, smiles stretched across their faces. We followed after, Scott's arm tossed over my shoulder.

"You still smell like apples." he muttered, tightening his grip on me.

"I thought you liked the apples? I can change shampoos if you'd like." I joked, smiling up at him as we walked out onto the field.

"I love it. We'll be out soon. We just need to get changed. Here, take my jacket. Keep it on, okay?"

He handed me his warm hoodie, giving me one last kiss before jogging off to the locker room. I slipped on the dark red hoodie, sitting down next to Erica, who had Stiles's jacket wrapped around her as well.

"Aw, look at us, supporting our boyfriends and wearing their jackets." I pointed out, linking my arm through hers.

"Hey girls." Lydia called, sitting down next to me.

After I'd guaranteed I wasn't interested in Jackson whatsoever, she'd become somewhat friendly. Another brunette girl sat beside her, smiling a greeting at us.

"Hey Lydia. Welcome to the girlfriend squad." I linked my other arms with hers, earning a wide smile from her.

The team came out onto the field and I instantly spotting Scott, talking to Isaac.

"Since when does Isaac do lacrosse?" I muttered to Lydia, watching the two of them carefully.

The brunette looked up at his name, her eyes following our gaze over to him.

"Who?"

"Isaac. Number fourteen."

"Hmm. I don't know. He's never been on the field before." She tilted her head, pursing her lips before returning her attention to Jackson.

"Alright. McCall! Get on the field!" the coach yelled.

Jackson and Scott stepped onto the field, waiting for the whistle to blow. Scott stole the ball and started running, leaving Jackson in shock before he started going after him. Scott dodged past most of the players, flipping over a few of them when they ganged up before throwing the ball into the net.

I laughed in amazement, standing up and clapping along with the other girls. "He's really good!"

"Yes. Surprisingly so." Lydia murmured, very obviously checking him out.

We sat back down and watched the rest of the practice, cheering on Scott and Jackson, because Stiles was on the bench pretty much the entire time. But when he did go out, we cheered his name just as loud.

Then I got that funny feeling. Like I was being watched. I could almost heart a clicking noise. It had been there since the start of practice but now it was louder. I looked around, biting my lip and shivering in the cold breeze. I froze as I saw a hooded figure with a camera covering most of their face. Once I saw whoever it was, they ran off.

I didn't have much time to think about it because soon, Scott came out, showered and ready to go back inside.

"Guess who's the new co-captain?" he bragged, lifting me off of my feet and spinning us around in circles as he pressed his lips to mine.

"You were great out there today, Scott." Lydia smiled, walking over.

"He did, didn't he? But I thought Jackson did pretty good too, so why don't you go congratulate him?" I snapped, tightening my grip on Scott as he smiled back at her.

She gave me a look before running off to Jackson.

"You know, you're cute when you're jealous." Scott muttered to me as we started to walk back into the school.

Stiles and Erica were going on about how Stiles would one day play on the field in an actual game, walking a few feet ahead of us.

"I am not jealous. Of Lydia? She has a boyfriend."

"Don't worry, Soph. I'm all yours."

After another class, it was time for gym. I walked out with Erica, my hand in hers to keep her next to me. I saw Scott and ran over to him as Erica went over to Stiles. Scott's arms went around my waist instantly, his head leaning down to press a kiss to my lips.

"Alright, break it up, you two. For today, we have the rock climbing. Who wants to go first?" Coach Finstock called, ruining the happy moment.

I quickly raised my hand, running onto the mat, pulling Scott with me.

"Alright." Coach shook his head, obviously not used to students being enthusiastic about gym. They hooked us up and then we started climbing.

"Come on, wolfy. Keep up." I teased, a few feet above him.

"I'm just observing the view." he joked back, his head titling back to look at the flattering shorts I'd put on before taking another step up, his hands gripping onto the make rocks to pull himself up.

I shook my head and continued climbing, looking down at my feet and hands to make sure they were in the right places. When I looked back down to tease him again, he wasn't there. Now, he was above me, paused to see my reaction. He shrugged, smiling and showing his dimples again.

I really focused on it, climbing faster and faster until I reached the top. I reached for the bell to signal I'd gotten there first when another hand beat me to it. Scott was right next to me, the smirk still visible on his face.

I bumped my hip into his, sending him flying back towards the ground, his harness catching him before he could hit the floor. I gasped and bit my lip on my laughter as I slowly lowered myself back down.

 **Erica's POV**

Stiles and I were forced to go next. They hooked us up and Stiles started climbing, making it seem easy. The more I climbed, the more my heart raced. My palms started sweating, unable to grab onto the rocks anymore.

"Stiles, I can't do this." I whispered, freezing up.

"Yes you can. It's only a few more feet."

"Stiles. I can't!" I felt the seizure started up, that ever familiar metallic taste rising up in my mouth.

"Whoa, are you okay? Um, Coach, I think she-" he broke off as the seizure took over, sending my shaking body flying to the floor.

I heard the snap of the rope supporting me before I blacked out.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hopefully you guys are liking it so far! It does get better in my opinion, this writing is a couple years old (I do try my best to edit it though so that it's not too bad) so I hope that my writing has improved since then but this is still kinda nostalgic to edit_

 _I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 21 Preview:**_ _"What just happened?"_


	21. Opposite (Chapter Twenty One)

**Derek's POV**

"When will the fun begin?" I heard a voice ask from upstairs. I was now in the basement, chained up.

"Soon, you just have to be patient. I need to get the girl to crack first." another voice replied.

"What's so special about this girl, Marcus?"

"She's-hello Greg."

"Derek." a third voice whispered as the window slid open. My newest Beta stepped in, his eyes a bright gold and his claws out.

"Get me out of these."

He gripped onto it, helping me pull the chains off. I stood up, shaking out my sore limbs.

"Come on. We have something we need to do."

 **Sophie's POV**

I slowly dragged my feet into the house, a frown on my face. We'd gone to the hospital but they wouldn't let us see Erica.

"Where have you been?" my father asked as I shut the door behind me.

"At the hospital."

"Why? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"No but Erica might be. She had a seizure today." I started to go up the stairs when he grabbed my wrist.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"The Alpha, he got away."

"What? How?" I yelled, yanking my hand out of his grip.

"We don't know."

"Well then, we have to find him again."

"It's not that simple, Sophia. We can't just go find him again."

"And why not? Isn't that what your job is? To find them?"

"Listen, honey, why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? I'm sure your day hasn't been easy." He kissed my forehead, smoothing my hair out of my face.

"But-"

"Go. We'll handle it."

I sighed and stormed up the stairs, slamming my door shut. First, I had to deal with Matt and then Erica and now this? I threw my bag on my bed, running my hands through my hair and tugging at the curled locks in frustration. I paced for a little while, muttering to myself to try to think of a plan. Eventually, I dropped down on the bed. I looked over at my phone to see I had a new text from Scott.

 _"It'll all be fine. I promise. My mom told me Erica just stopped taking her medicine and that's why she had a seizure."_

I smiled to myself and decided to text him back, even though his text was sent almost an hour ago.

 _"Thanks, Scott:) goodnight."_

Just as I was setting the phone down, it chimed again.

 _"Goodnight."_

Erica wasn't in any of the morning classes. She also wasn't answering her phone. I was starting to get worried, although Scott and Stiles kept telling me it was just because she was still recovering.

"Guys, what if something went wrong?" I asked, looking up at Scott.

"I bet she's just tired and needed a day off." he repeated for what must've been the hundredth time that day.

"Uh, guys? She didn't need a day off...oh my God." Stiles's eyes widened as he stared at something over our shoulder.

We turned to see Erica walking into the cafeteria, her head held high as she strutted into the room. A tight black leather skirt hugged her hips hugged, her long legs extenuated by bright red high heels, her hair curled. It was the polar opposite of what she'd worn just yesterday, a baggy hoodie and sweats.

"Oh my God." Scott muttered as she came near our table.

"Hi guys." She smiled confidently, her red lips pulling back to show off white teeth. There was something different about her.

"Erica? What happened?" Stiles asked as she grabbed the apple sitting on his tray.

"Oh, you know. This and that." She leaned down to give him a kiss, one that went on for quite a few seconds. She pulled away and then took a bite out of the apple before winking and walking back out of the cafeteria.

"What just happened?" Stiles breathed, shaking his head to clear it.

"I don't know." Scott got up and rushed out after her.

I followed him out onto the front steps. We both came to a stop as we saw Erica getting into a car. She looked up and smiled at us as the driver turned to reveal himself. Derek. He grinned at me before they drove off.

"Erica's a werewolf."

 **Author's Note:**

 _I'm looking for some cast ideas! I have Marcus as Ian Somerhalder so I still need Greg (Sophie's dad) and Khloe (Sophie's mom) if you have any suggestions, plz let me know!_

 _I will see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 22 Preview:**_ _"Erica!"_


	22. Derek (Chapter Twenty Two)

**Stiles's POV**

I ran up the steps, onto Erica's porch and started pounding on the door, ringing the doorbell at the same time. Her father answered, an obvious look of worry in his eyes.

"Hello Stiles. Have you seen Erica?"

"No, that's what I came here to ask you, actually. So, she didn't come home?"

"No, she's been gone since yesterday. I thought she was with you."

"I'll go check with Sophie." I lied, feeling sorry for the poor man.

"Thank you Stiles. Please, if you see her, tell her we're not upset with her. Tell her we love her and want her to come home."

"I will. Bye Mr. Reyes." I ran back to my car, calling Scott as I started the Jeep.

"Stiles, was she there?"

"No. Her dad hasn't seen her since the hospital. What are we gonna do?"

"Sophie said she knows how to track her or at least get her to stay still long enough for us to find her."

"How?"

"I don't know! She hasn't answered my texts in like an hour."

"Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"I'm at the old Hale house, I think I caught her scent around here."

"I'm on my way."

 **Scott's POV**

I sighed in frustration as I sent Sophie another text asking where she was.

"Scott."

I turned to see Derek sitting on the stairs, Erica lounging behind him.

"Erica!"

"Hi Scott." She raised her hand in a wave, smiling. "Was that Stiles on the phone?"

"Erica, we've been worried sick about you."

"Why? No one cared before."

"Yes we did! Stiles did, I did, Sophie did! We still do."

She scoffed, shaking her head slowly. "You guys didn't care about me. You...put up with me because you felt sorry for me. I was just the freak of the school and you threw me a pity party."

"That's not true!"

"Enough!" Derek snapped, his eyes flashing red. Erica immediately backed down, looking away. "Scott, I don't think we've been introduced properly. I'm Derek, the Alpha of this pack. Your Alpha."

"My Alpha?"

"Yes, your Alpha. I was the one that bit you."

"You did this to me? Why? My life was finally going somewhat good. I had just met a girl I really liked, who actually liked me back, lacrosse was just starting to pick up, I was getting better grades, why did you have to ruin it?" I yelled, curling my hands into fists.

"Oh my God. Erica!" a new voice shouted as something bumped into my shoulder. Stiles continued running, pushing past Derek to nearly tackle Erica in a hug. "Scott, why is Derek Hale here?" Stiles asked, lifting his head, although his arms stayed around Erica.

"Derek is our Alpha." Erica said proudly, smiling.

"Derek's a werewolf?"

"Stiles, babe, keep up. Yes, he's a werewolf."

"Wait, 'our?' Scott? You're part of his pack too? When did that happen?"

"It didn't. I still need to think about that." I muttered, taking a few steps away from Derek as he shot a glare at me.

"There is no thinking required. I bit you, I'm the only Alpha anywhere near here, I'm your Alpha. End of discussion."

"Why do I need an Alpha?"

"Your girl."

"What about her?"

"You want to protect her, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Why do you keep avoiding my questions?"

"There are a lot of bad things in this world, Scott. Things you couldn't even begin to imagine. You need to be strong if you want to protect her. And if you want to be at the top of your game, you need a pack. I'm offering you a pack, I'm offering you shelter for full moons, I'm offering you training, I'm offering you knowledge, you'd be an idiot to decline."

"Look, can I just think about it? It's kind of a big decision."

"Well think quickly, Scott because time is running out. The hunters are here and it won't take long for them to find us. I need you on my side and you need me on yours."

 **Author's Note:**

 _Just a side note because this chapter did cause a bit of confusion previously, in this story, Peter wasn't the one to bite Scott, Derek was_

 _I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 23 Preview:**_ _"Scott, tell me. What's wrong?"_


	23. Pack (Chapter Twenty Three)

**Scott's POV**

I dropped down onto my bed, trying to understand what had just happened. Derek Hale wanted to be my Alpha, Erica was on his side and Sophie still hadn't gotten back to me. I tried to think through the day, wondering if there wasn't anything I'd said or done to make her mad. Was she just upset about Erica?

"Hey Scott, I'm leaving for work, I got the night shift again. Hey, you okay?" my mother asked, coming into the room.

"I'm fine. Just a few...new things happening."

"Is it Sophie?"

"She hasn't answered any of my texts and she just disappeared after school."

"Well, maybe she had other plans or maybe she needed a break. You two have spent a lot of time together and that can be too much sometimes, especially for a girl her age. Just give her some time and she'll call you back."

"But Sophie wouldn't do that. We were supposed to do something today and she just bailed, no warning."

"I'm sure she just forgot. Now, get some rest and stop worrying. It's just one day, Scott. It's not the end of the world, don't worry so much. I'll see you later. Love you."

 **Sophie's POV**

"Call us again if you need more help." Marcus offered, shaking my father's hand.

"We will. Thank you for the help."

He offered his hand to me, giving me one last smirk as I shook it. "I hope to get to know you better next time, Miss Gray." He turned and got into the car after saying another goodbye to my father.

We got back into our car, driving back to the house as I wondered what was happening with Erica.

"Dad, can I go now?" I asked, turning to my father. "There's nothing else you need, right?"

"Yeah, go on. I'll be in soon."

I went back into the house, smiling a greeting at my mother. I ran up the stairs and into my room, grabbing my phone off the bed. Twenty new messages. I went through Stiles's first, all of them being "where are you" and "hello?" The last one said they had found Erica and to call Scott or him.

I sighed and quickly sent an apology message to him before going into Scott's. His were a bit more frequent, most of them being, "are you okay" or "where are you?" His last one was sent just a few minutes ago, "are you mad? Did I do something wrong?"

I called him instead of texting back, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Look, I'm sorry, I was with my dad and my phone was inside and it's just been a pretty weird day." I explained quickly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I've been so worried." I could hear the relief in his voice, making me feel guiltier for leaving my phone behind.

"I know, I'm sorry. I thought it would be a twenty minute thing but twenty turned to forty then an hour then two and it took way longer than I thought."

"Can you come over?"

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to shower."

I set the phone down and ran into my bathroom, trying to hurry. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth before heading back out to get dressed.

"Hey mom, I'm heading over to Scott's, I'll be back in like an hour or so." I called as I opened the door.

"Okay, have fun!"

I jogged over to his house, knocking on his door. He opened it and immediately pulled me into the house and into his arms, holding me tight.

"Thank God. I've been freaking out, I thought you were hurt or that I'd done something to make you mad."

I hid my face in his neck, tightening my hold on him. He pulled me into the living room, sitting back on the couch and once again wrapping his arms around me to pull me closer.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I didn't mean to make you worried."

"Where were you?"

"With my dad. He needed some help." I muttered, shrugging. "So, you found Erica? How was she?"

"She was fine." He started to say something else but then he stopped, shutting his mouth quickly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong?"

"My best friend is a werewolf and is apparently in Derek Hale's pack. Something can be very wrong."

"What's wrong with being in Derek's pack?"

"He's a murderer. He's killed innocent people and he even killed his own uncle."

Scott froze, looking at me with worry filled eyes. "What?"

"Slashed his throat right open. Great nephew, right?"

He went silent, looking away from me.

"Scott, tell me. What's wrong?"

"I...I'm just worried about Erica. She's in a pack with him."

"I'm sure she'll realize that he's not on her side and then she'll come back." I stretched my arms, noticing how hungry I was. "Have you eaten dinner?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Good because I'm starving."

I decided to make grilled cheese sandwiches, seeing as I needed something quick since we were both hungry. We ate in the living room, watching whatever show was on.

"I missed you today." I whispered, scooting closer.

"I missed you too." He leaned down to kiss me, his hand reaching up to move the hair out of my face.

"I hate to say this but I think I have to go. I told my mom I'd be back in an hour. I'll see you tomorrow?"

He walked me to the door and gave me another kiss, squeezing my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

 **Author's Note:**

 _Some Scott and Sophie moments and Marcus left! But will he stay away is the real question_

 _I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 24 Preview:**_ _"I think she said no."_


	24. Bowling (Chapter Twenty Four)

**Sophie's POV**

"Hey Sophie!" an overly friendly voice called as I opened up my locker.

I turned to see Lydia and Jackson walking over. "Hi Lydia."

"So, Jackson and I wanted to invite you and Scott out for bowling, on a double date."

"Bowling? Um, Scott?" I turned to him, who looked up in shock.

"Uh, I don't...I don't know."

"Oh come on, Scott. It'll be fun. Are you afraid you'll lose?" Jackson teased, smirking at him.

"No! I'm a great bowler. I'm actually afraid you'll lose, I was worrying about your pride."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. We'll see you tonight. Meet us at the bowling alley at six." Jackson smiled politely at me then pulled Lydia away.

"Hey Scott." a new voice said as I turned back to my locker.

"Erica."

I froze and glanced over to see her standing there with a confident smile on her face.

"Erica, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, closing my locker.

"Hey Sophie. I didn't see you there."

I faked a smile at her and dragged her into the bathroom, making sure no one else was in there. "Erica, you need to leave Derek's pack."

"Why? He's the first person to actually care about me. He helped me. He saved me."

"Derek doesn't care about you. All he cares about is himself. He needs a pack to be strong."

"Well, so do I. And don't even act like I'm the only one involved. Scott was two steps away from joining our pack."

"What are you talking about? He hasn't even met Derek."

"Oh. He didn't tell you? Well then, I guess the perfect couple isn't so perfect after all. Maybe you should talk to your boyfriend before you go pointing fingers." She smiled and walked out of the room, turning back before she left. "And Sophie? I hope we can still be friends."

 **Scott's POV**

"You hate bowling. You're, like, the worst bowler ever." Stiles pointed out, sitting in his seat.

"I know! It's just, he's so smug, I wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face."

"Well, you better hope Sophie's a good bowler."

Erica came into the room, pausing at the doorway to let her eyes scan over the entire class before she started walking towards her seat.

"Erica, do you know where Sophie is?" I asked as the teacher came in to start the class.

"Last I saw she was in the bathroom, probably planning ways to break up with you."

"Why would she want to break up with me?"

"Why wouldn't she? I mean, you're weak without an Alpha. You're awkward and you wear clothes that are three sizes too big. You never stood a chance with her, at least not while you're all alone."

I looked down at myself, noticing just how loose my shirt was. "Can I go to the restroom?" I called, raising my hand.

The teacher nodded and turned back to the board. I got up and walked out of the room, heading towards the bathroom.

"Hi Sophie." I heard a voice say, getting my attention. I paused and then followed the voice back to our lockers.

"Hey Matt. Um, listen, can we do this later? I'm late for class."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. I was wondering if you were into parties?"

"Matt, I really have to go."

"Just...just answer the question before you go?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I like them occasionally. Why?"

"Because one of my friends is having a party and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go?"

"Uh, I'm really busy."

"I haven't even told you when it is."

"I think she said no." I called out, walking over and protectively wrapping my arm around her.

"Well, if you change your mind, it's on Saturday. He rented out a whole club for it." Matt smiled a forced smile and left, glancing back a few times.

"I really don't like that guy." I muttered, tightening my grip on her.

"Scott, can we bail? I really don't feel like being here today."

"Yeah, sure. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here."

 **Author's Note:**

 _The next chapter will be their ditching adventures!_

 _I will see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 25 Preview:**_ _"Y-yeah, yours. Totally yours."_


	25. Better (Chapter Twenty Five)

**Sophie's POV**

"So where to now?" Scott asked as we strolled out of the parking lot.

"Let's get ice cream."

"It's nine in the morning." He chuckled, looking over at me.

"Then let's go back to my place, watch a few movies and then get ice cream."

"Sounds like a plan." He leaned down to kiss me, squeezing my fingers. I grinned and we started the walk back to my house. On the way, we played Never Have I Ever.

"Never have I ever eaten a worm." I said, swinging our intertwined hands back and forth as we walked.

"Stiles dared me to when we were ten but I chickened out. Never have I ever kissed a boy."

I gave him a look before answering. "I have kissed a boy."

"Do you have any proof of that?" he asked, putting on a serious face.

"You want me to prove it?"

"Yeah. Just to be sure."

I felt my lips pulling back up into a smile as I pulled him to a stop. I leaned onto my toes to press my lips to his, feeling his grip on my hand tighten.

"Is that enough proof?" I pulled back quickly, continuing to lead him to the house.

We went inside the warm house and took off our jackets and shoes.

"Okay, so what do you want to watch?" I questioned as I went into the kitchen to make some sort of breakfast.

"I'll pick something out."

"Pick a comedy."

A few minutes later, we both had our own plates of eggs and we were watching some show we'd decided we liked enough to watch for the next few hours.

 **Stiles's POV**

"Erica!" I called, racing after as she walked out of class.

"Hi Stiles."

"Erica, can we talk?" I pulled her into an empty classroom, locking the door behind us.

"I have to get back to Derek. He wants me to go home for lunch so we can train."

"Forget Derek, okay? I need to know what's going on. Are we still together? Do you even like me anymore?"

She smiled, almost appearing to be the girl I took out on a date. "Stiles, I've had a crush on you since the second grade. And you're mine. No one else's. Got that?" She lost her smile, pushing me back against the door.

"Y-yeah, yours. Totally yours."

"Good. Now, I'm going to Derek's to train. I'll call you later, Stiles." She pulled me down to her height, pressing her lips to mine before walking out.

Once she left, I pulled out my phone to call Scott, who I hadn't seen all day.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Soph and I decided to ditch. Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh. Hey Soph, I remembered what I forgot earlier."

"Okay, well while you're on your little date, I'm sort of freaking out over here."

"I'm sorry. If you want, you can come by after school."

"So I can watch you shove your tongue down your girlfriend's throat? Yeah, no thanks."

"We'll behave, I promise."

"I just wanted to tell you that Erica is training with Derek. I don't know if that means something to you or not but I thought you should know."

"Training? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know! She just told me that she had a training session with Derek and then she left. Look, I gotta go."

"Bye."

 **Scott's POV**

"Is something wrong?" Sophie asked as I sat back down.

"Nothing."

She frowned, her eyebrow arching in a silent way of telling she'd seen through the lie.

"Okay, there is something wrong. Erica is training with Derek and I don't know what that means and it's all so confusing and I just want to scream." I burrowed my face in one of the many pillows we'd set up, most of my words muffled.

"Come on. We're going out." She stood up, stretching her arms out before turning around and holding her hand out toward me.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"So what are we doing here?" I asked as we finished our hike up to a lookout spot.

"I overheard a few people talking about this place and looked it up. It seemed like a good place to go when you were upset."

I smiled, lifting my arm up to wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her into my side as I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You can see the entire town from here." she muttered, her eyes flickering over the buildings we could see from here.

"Everything seems so small."

"I wonder if we can see our houses from here."

"I think that's the school down there."

"I thought that was the police station."

"I don't really know what it is."

"I don't either."

I let my smile widen, ducking my head down to rest it on her free shoulder, barely having any time to get comfortable before my new pillow had left. I watched in confusion as she took a few steps towards the edge and sat down on the dirt.

I moved to sit next to her, leaning my arm against one of her drawn up knees and looking back at her as her hands wrapped around my arm. She mirrored our position from earlier, resting her head against my shoulder as her eyes moved up to mine.

"Better?" she mumbled, pressing a kiss to my arm.

"Better."

 **Author's Note:**

 _My apologies for the delay in posting! So we got some Sterica action and some Scophie! And I wanted some feedback. What do you think of the story so far? Who's your favorite character? Who's your favorite couple? Do you ship anyone yet?_

 _I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 26 Preview:**_ _"Now, I think you deserve a prize as well."_


	26. Naked (Chapter Twenty Six)

**Sophie's POV**

"So, McCall, you're a great bowler." Jackson snickered as Scott slumped back into his seat.

"At least you knocked one down this time." I encouraged, smiling. "And Jackson, shut up."

"I'm sorry, Soph. I'm gonna make us lose." Scott sighed, ducking his head down.

I bit my lip and waited until it was his next turn to reply. I walked over to him, my hands gripping onto his arm to stop him from moving. "You're overthinking it, just relax."

"How am I supposed to relax when he's back there laughing at me every two seconds?"

"Don't think about him. Think about me." I paused, hesitating before leaning closer. "Naked."

I ran back to my seat as I heard let out a breath of air in an attempt at a laugh, his eyes widening. He took a visibly deep breath before rolling the ball. I watched as it rolled down the lane and knocked down all of the pins. I clapped my hands as he walked back over, hiding a smug smile. Jackson and Lydia both sat there, glaring at him, before Lydia shot a smile at him.

I shrugged at Jackson before turning to give Scott his kiss. "Good job, I'm proud of you."

"Please. He got one strike. Big deal." Jackson scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Jackson, be nice." Lydia scolded as she got up to take her turn.

 **Erica's POV**

"Erica, you're friends with Scott, right?" Derek asked as I did my crunches.

"I wouldn't go that far." I breathed, grimacing at the burn.

"Do you know who his girlfriend is?"

"Everyone does. They aren't exactly hiding it from people."

"Who is she? What's her name?"

"Sophie."

"Sophie. Sophie what?"

"Sophie Gray." I huffed, stopping and pushing myself up onto my feet.

"Gray?"

"Yes, Gray. Like the color." I snapped, putting my hands on my hips. "Now can I go?"

"No, what else do you know about her?"

"I don't know, ask Scott, he could probably write a ten page essay on why she's perfect. But he's going to be in our pack anyways so you might as well get close with him, befriending her is a good start."

"I don't know if he will join our pack."

"He will. I'll make sure of it."

 **Scott's POV**

"We won!" Sophie cheered, jumping onto her feet to throw her arms around my neck in a hug.

"Only because Lydia missed that last strike." Jackson muttered, glaring at her.

"Maybe I wanted them to win." Lydia snapped back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Guys, who cares? It's just a game. But, to celebrate our victory, Scott, I want you to win me something from that claw game over there." Sophie dragged me over to the toy machine, pointing to a stuffed wolf. "That one. I've always seen this in movies, I wanna see what it feels like."

I grinned at her before putting a quarter into the machine to start it up. I bit my lip in concentration as I moved the claw around. My instincts seemed to take over control, placing the claw directly over the wolf and grabbing it. Sophie squealed as she crouched down to get her new prize.

She stood back up as her arms found their way back around my neck, the fluffy wolf tickling my shoulder. "Now, I think you deserve a prize as well." she muttered before leaning up and pressing her lips to mine. She pulled away, turning to look at the arcade. "I challenge you to a game of air hockey."

"You're on."

 **Derek's POV**

I waited in the shadows of Scott's porch. It was almost midnight when I heard laughing. I looked over to see two people strolling up to the house next door. I silently walked over, anxious to see if she was who I thought she was.

"I can't believe we actually won the game! You were amazing." I recognized that voice. No, it couldn't be her.

"Me? You were the expert. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I think you could do anything."

"As long as you're there with me."

"Always." There was a small moment of silence before his head dipped down, my eyes rolling at the sound of their lips meeting. I could hear both of their heartbeats and they were both going insane. "Goodnight, Scott." her voice whispered as she dropped her weight back to the ground.

"Goodnight, Soph." He finally moved, revealing her face. It was her. The girl who had tried to kill me.

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, we got some Scophie action and we got Derek finding out who Sophie is! But who is she, really? Cue the dramatic music please!_

 _I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 27 Preview:**_ _"Don't move."_


	27. Forbidden (Chapter Twenty Seven)

**Sophie's POV**

"Scott's a good kid." a voice said as I went into my room, the smile still on my face. I looked up to see Derek leaned against my desk, his eyes going down to the plush wolf I still carried.

"Hello Derek."

"What could you want with a guy like Scott? I don't understand you Grays, you're always planning something. What's your motive with him?"

"Does there always have to be a motive?"

"Yes." He straightened up, shooting me a glare. "He's innocent. Whatever you're planning, you should stop before I have to rip you apart."

"I'm not planning anything with Scott. And why do you care so much about him anyway?"

"He's in my pack."

"No, he's not. I think you're the one planning something here. Why do you care about Scott, really? Is it because you need a pack? What are you going to do with Erica?" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

"You think you know everything, don't you? You're just a little girl, Sophie, stop acting like you rule the world."

"Watch your tone, Derek. When will you realize I'm the only thing standing between you and Scott? He'd never choose you over me."

"That's what you think. But what if I were to tell Scott the truth about you? About your family? I doubt he would still be with you if he knew."

"Don't try to threaten me, Derek. It won't work. And even after he finds out, he'll still love me."

"Love you? How do you know he loves you? Has he said it yet?"

"Well, no but..." I stuttered for a moment, knowing he'd pick up on my heartbeat getting faster. "I know he does."

"And there it is. You always have a breaking point. Yours is Scott, young love, I guess. That will go away. Once you two get out of the honeymoon stage, he'll leave you. He'll realize how crazy you are and run as fast as his legs can carry him."

The door burst open, revealing my father standing there, his gun raised and pointed at Derek.

"Don't move." my father warned, even as Derek quickly ducked out of the window before either of us could react.

My father sighed, lowering the gun before walking over to shut my window.

"Why was he in your room?" he asked, leading me down to the kitchen as he went straight for the stove to make tea.

"He must have snuck in while I was out with Scott. I don't know how. I guess I'll have to get a new lock on my window."

"You were out with Scott until this late?"

"She had permission. I told her it was okay if her curfew was extended to midnight." my mother defended, sitting down next to me.

"It is not okay! That's too late for my daughter to be staying out."

"Dad, it's fine. We were with Lydia and Jackson."

"And that makes it better how?"

"Come on, it's not like we were eloping. We went bowling with some friends in a public place surrounded by tons of people."

"I don't care. Your curfew is ten. In fact, on weekdays, it's eight and on the weekend, it's ten."

"That's not fair!" I complained, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Greg, ease up. It's fine for her to be out until ten on weekdays and then midnight of weekends. Tonight was special because this was a double date." my mother put in, taking my hand in hers.

"You're lucky I'm letting her out at all!"

"Dad, I'm not six anymore. You can trust me." I tried again, nodding my head to exaggerate my words.

"I do trust you. It's him I don't trust."

"Scott?"

"Scott's a kind boy. He has been nothing but polite and he has treated our daughter like royalty." Even my mother was shocked, both of us now staring at my father in confusion.

"He's a nice boy now but what happens once they get comfortable with each other, once the hormones of his first relationship aren't controlling him anymore? What happens if he gets bored and decides he wants someone else? What if he hurts her?"

"Scott isn't like that. He's the sweetest boy I've ever met." I defended, leaning towards my father in an attempt to get him to listen.

"That's it! I've let this go on for too long. You are forbidden from seeing him anymore."

"What?" my mother and I both yelled, my eyes widening.

"You heard me. Now go up to your room and make sure you stay in there. I'll be checking."

"Why can't you just trust me, dad? I get it, I'm your only daughter but I think I've earned your trust by now. I have never broken your rules, I stayed away from boys until, I did my training. I never did anything to deserve this!" I protested, standing up.

"Go to your room."

"Fine!" I stormed up the stairs, slamming my door loudly. I stood there for a few seconds before grabbing my school bag. I threw in a few things I thought I might need, listening to my parents arguing downstairs.

I grabbed my phone and called Scott, taking a minute to sit down on the bed and try to catch my breath.

"Hello?"

"Can I stay the night tonight?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I come over."

 **Author's Note:**

 _Drama! Who's side are you on? Derek's or Sophie's? And do you think her dad's right to forbid her from seeing Scott? Do you think he'll ever warm up to him?_

 _I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 28 Preview:**_ _"Scott, what's going on?"_


	28. Trust (Chapter Twenty Eight)

**Sophie's POV**

I climbed in through Scott's open window, tossing my bag in.

"Soph, what's going on?" he asked, his worried eyes meeting mine.

"I had a fight with my dad. He doesn't trust me! All I want is for my dad to trust me and let me live my own life, I've always followed his rules and listened to him and he still has to control every little thing I do. I'm sick of it!" I yelled, pacing back and forth as I spoke.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Shh, it's alright." He stood up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his arms.

He rested his chin on top of my head, his hand gently rubbing my back.

"Everyone argues with their parents."

I sighed and buried my face in his neck, my arms loosely wrapped around him. "We need to talk, Scott. I need to tell you something about my family."

He pulled us over to the bed, taking my hand in his as he nodded me on.

"My family, we're-" The sound of his phone ringing cut me off, making my eyes look over at his nightstand.

Scott gave me an apologetic look before leaning over to answer his phone. "What is it, Stiles? Wait, what? Where are you? Okay, I'm on my way." He got up again, walking over to his desk to grab his jacket.

"Scott, what's going on?" I asked, staring at him in confusion.

"That was Erica, she and Stiles are hurt."

 **Greg's POV**

"Greg, do you mind telling me what that was?" Khloe snapped, glaring at me.

"She's too young to be in a relationship anyway. She's sixteen!"

"And what you were doing when you were sixteen? Hmm?"

I stayed silent, looking away from her.

"You were sneaking out to see me, disobeying your parents' rules. At least Sophie has been honest about everything. She came to me to ask if she could stay out late tonight and I gave her permission. She hasn't done anything to make you angry."

"She's my little girl. I don't want her to be in love with anyone."

"I know, I don't either. But I trust Sophie."

"I trust her too, It's him I don't trust. What happens if he hurts her?"

"I want you to listen to me. Sophie and Scott are going through the same thing we did when we were their age. Sophie can either be open about it or she can sneak around. Either way, we're not going to be able to stop her from doing what she wants. Have you ever tried stopping a sixteen year old from dating someone they like?"

"I want to talk with him. Alone. And I want us to be truly alone. I don't want you and Sophia listening in, I want it to be just Scott and I."

"That's a good start. Why don't you go tell her that?"

I nodded and then got up, walking over to Sophia's door. I knocked on it, waiting for a few seconds before trying again.

"Sophia, I know you're angry but I want to talk to you."

After a few more minutes of knocking and waiting, I got annoyed and opened the door.

"I-" I froze when I saw the empty room. "Khloe! Come in here!"

"What is it? Oh, I told you this would happen!"

"We have to go find her."

"No. We are going to go to bed and when she comes home, we'll have a calm talk with her and tell her she doesn't have to sneak around."

"Khloe, she could be hurt!"

"She snuck out to see her boyfriend, she's fine. You said you trusted her? Well here's the test for your so-called trust. If you go to bed, you trust her. If you go looking for her, you don't."

"Remind me again why I'm letting her see this boy."

"Because she's happy and there's no point in trying to stop her. Now, let's go to sleep."

 **Author's Note:**

 _My apologies for the late post! So, do you think Greg will learn to trust Scott? What's wrong with Stiles?_

 _I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 29 Preview:**_ _"I don't like you."_


	29. Hunters (Chapter Twenty Nine)

**Sophie's POV**

"Scott, can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked as he ran out the door. I followed him out into the forest, where he suddenly dropped onto his knees. "Are you okay?"

"I can't fight it, I need to shift. Stiles, he's...get away from me."

"Scott, tell me what's going on." I demanded, rubbing his back.

"Get. Away."

"Not until you-"

"Now!" he snarled, baring his fangs.

I sighed and backed up a few steps, watching as he started to slowly shift. He looked up with yellow eyes before running in the direction of the Hale house. I immediately started chasing after him, struggling to keep up with the worry and anger filled werewolf. He stopped at the Hale house, letting out a loud howl.

"Scott, be quiet!" I hissed, looking around worriedly.

My parents would have definitely heard that. In fact, I'd be surprised if the entire town hadn't heard that. He ignored me, howling again. There was a pause for a moment before there was another howl, this time coming from someone else.

He took off in the direction of the howl with me close behind. Scott slowed down to a walk, light growls escaping his chest. I heard the crackle of a fire and the sounds of chains. I ducked behind a tree when I saw smoke float into the sky.

I leaned around the tree to see three shadowed figures on the ground, chains wrapped around their wrists and ankles. No one else was around, at least no one in sight.

"Scott, get Derek!" Erica yelled, struggling to sit up.

"Don't." I whispered to Scott, already knowing his plan.

He hesitated, his animal eyes flickering towards me. One clawed hand came up to the tree, scraping down the bark silently.

"Scott, listen to me. Not yet."

He looked back to the people on the ground before he dropped his head. I leaned back around the tree before I heard the sound of footsteps, the leaves breaking under their feet. I pressed against the tree, looking over at Scott. He was looking around, searching for what made the noise.

I held my breath as the footsteps got louder and closer. My hand slid down my leg to the knife I had tucked into my boot. My fingers wrapped around the hilt as a shadow approached. It paused and then continued on.

I glanced behind me to see someone standing by Erica as she looked up at him, moving away from him. He leaned down to softly ruffle her hair, almost petting her.

"Don't touch her." one of the others snapped, the voice oddly familiar. It was a male voice but it wasn't Stiles.

"Don't tell me what to do, dog."

I heard another set of footsteps approach before I felt a hand cover my mouth. I quickly spun around and dug my knife into the person's arm.

"Sophie, you idiot." the person muttered, pushing my hand away and pulling the knife out.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

"That's my pack out there. But I won't be much help if you stab me again."

"You snuck up on me. You'll heal."

He glared at me and I returned the icy gaze. "I don't like you."

"I don't like you either."

We both turned back as the man started to walk away. Derek seemed to think this was a good time to attack him. He launched forward, shifting mid-air and nearly threw the man into a tree, the force knocking him out.

"Derek, no!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him back in time to miss the arrow that would've shot into his chest. Derek snarled at the shooters, slightly pushing me behind him. "Still think I'm the idiot?"

"Derek!" Erica called, trying to sit up again.

The hunters all started firing, sending both bullets and arrows in our direction. Derek pushed me out of the way while ducking aside. I tripped over Erica, sending both of us to the ground. I quickly unwound some of her chains, loosening them.

"Stay down. We're going to have to fight. Get your friend out." I instructed as the hunters ran towards us.

"Sophie!" Scott yelled before one of the hunters tried to swing at him. He easily dodged it, grabbing the man's jacket and pulling his arm back before his fist made contact with the man's jaw.

I stood back up and took off my jacket before bringing my dagger out again. "Here we go."

 **Author's Note:**

 _I didn't forget Stiles, it'll be explained in the next chapter! Who do you think the hunters are? Who was the mystery wolf?_

 _I'll see you in my next chapters. BYEE!_

 _ **Chapter 30 Preview:**_ _"I'll protect you."_


	30. I'll Protect You (Chapter 30)

**Sophie's POV**

I kicked the back of the hunter's leg, watching him drop to the ground before using the hilt of the dagger to knock the man out.

"Scott, wait!" I called, tucking my knife back into my boot. We had nearly taken them all down, except for one.

Scott growled but slowly backed off the man while I walked over to pin him down with my foot. Scott moved to stand next to me while Derek, Erica and the other werewolf I couldn't quite identify stood on the other side of the struggling man.

"Who are you?" Derek asked, standing taller to appear bigger.

The man stayed silent, glaring at all of us. Derek knelt down, his clawed hand gripping the man's throat.

"I said, who are you?"

"Do it. Kill me. You won't get anything out of me." the man spat, trying to push my foot away.

Derek looked up at me, smiling knowingly. I rolled my eyes and took a step back, leaving Derek to deal with the stubborn man.

Derek easily picked the man up and nearly threw the man into a tree, making Scott jump as he pinned the man to there.

"This will probably go on for a while." I sighed and looked around at all the damage. There were about ten hunters, all injured or knocked out by now.

"You're bleeding. Why are you bleeding?" Scott questioned, grabbing my arm to keep me still. He was looking down at a blood splatter on my shirt, concern clear on his face.

"Relax. It's probably one of the hunter's blood. I'm fine."

"But Stiles isn't." Erica muttered, kneeling down next to him. "One of those idiots hit him with something. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't let me near him, there were too many to fight alone."

"We should get him to the hospital."

"I'll take him." Scott offered, taking the Jeep keys as Erica handed them to him. "Go home, get some rest, I'll call you with the updates."

"Be careful. There could still be hunters out here." I gave him a quick kiss and then turned back to Derek, who was still trying to get information out of the man. "Anything yet?"

Derek paused, his hands gripping the man's shirt. "His name's John."

"Hold on. Put 'John' down for a moment."

He gave me a confused look before releasing John and stepping back.

"Good dog. Keep behaving and maybe I'll scratch your belly." I ruffled up his hair before turning my attention back to the man. "John, I'm going to make you a deal. We'll let you live if you tell us who sent you and why."

John smiled, struggling to sit up. "Go ahead, little girl. Kill me. I'm not saying anything." He coughed up blood, spitting it in my direction.

"Fine then. Derek, why don't you knock him out and we'll leave them here for their boss to find? That should get the message across."

"My pleasure."

"I'm going home."

"I don't care."

I walked over to Erica, smiling at her as she stood up. "Thanks for your help tonight."

"You're lucky Derek was around to save you."

"He didn't save us. I'm not here to argue with you about Derek or anything. I just wanted to say thank you. You were very brave."

She didn't respond, only wiping off her bloody hands on her jeans.

"What happened tonight?"

"Erica, stop talking to her." Derek called, walking away from the now limp hunter.

"Well I'm going to go. But before I do," I paused to punch Derek in the jaw, his head snapping to the side from the impact. "Goodnight everyone."

I woke up to the feeling of arms wrapping around my waist. I went to lift up the knife that was clutched tightly in my hand but a hand pushed my wrist back down.

"It's okay, it's just me." Scott whispered, brushing my hair back so I could see him.

"How's Stiles?"

"He's fine, he's just going to have a killer headache for a few days and a few bruises."

"Did he say anything about what happened?"

"I asked him but he said he'd tell me tomorrow."

I sighed, letting my head drop back onto the pillow.

"Sorry I woke you." he murmured, pulling me closer.

"Sorry I fell asleep without you."

He pressed a kiss to my head, smiling as he ran his fingers up and down my arm. "Go back to sleep."

"Goodnight Scott."

"Goodnight Soph."

I had almost fallen back asleep when I felt him slide the knife out of my hand, placing it on the nightstand.

"I'll protect you."

 **Author's Note:**

 _My apologies for the late update, I've been busy lately! But I'm trying to aim for weekly updates, if not daily_

 _I'll see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!_

 _ **Chapter 31 Preview:**_ _"D-Derek?"_


	31. What's Happening (Chapter Thirty One)

**Scott's POV**

I let myself into Stiles's house, calling his name as I opened his bedroom door. He was at his desk, on his computer. He looked over at me as I sat down on his bed.

"You look horrible." I muttered, staring at his wounds.

"Thanks."

"What happened last night?"

"I don't know. Erica called me and told me she wanted to talk. We met up at the Hale house and then these guys jumped out. After that, I don't remember anything else."

"That's it?"

"Well I don't know, I was hit in the head with a bat. It's not a ridiculous assumption to think that's why I don't remember much. Not much to remember if I spent most of it knocked out."

"What did you and Erica talk about?"

"We didn't talk about anything. I went to the house and then they showed up."

"What did you tell your dad?"

"I haven't seen him yet. Look, I'm really tired. Can we talk later?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

I sighed, nodding my head slowly. "I'll see you at school?"

He nodded, turning back to his desk, resting his head down on it.

"Don't do too much today, okay? Try to get some more sleep if you can." I suggested as I got up to walk to the door.

I jogged outside, frowning as I looked up at the gloomy skies. Rain was already started to lightly drop down from the gray clouds. I pulled my jacket hood up, heading for the woods to take a shortcut back to my house.

I heard a loud howl, similar to the one I'd heard right before I'd been bit. I felt a pain in my jaw, making me pause. The pain traveled down to my trembling hands as sharp claws started to grow.

"What's happening?" I took deep breaths, trying to slow down my heartbeat. I felt pointed teeth poke at my lip as I continued to shift, groaning in pain. "Stiles!" I tried, dropping to my knees.

I struggled to get back to my feet, searching for my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket, scrambling to catch it as it slipped out of my hands. I bent down to pick it up, wrapping my fingers around it before another piercing howl filled my ears.

"Stop it." I muttered to the empty air, stumbling back. It only got louder, closer. "Stop it!" I yelled this time, looking around for the source.

I saw bright red eyes staring at me and then they ran off. I followed them, pushing aside the pain and letting my instincts take over.

 **Stiles's POV**

"He didn't even know I was here." Erica stepped out of the closet, smirking.

She walked over to sit down on my bed, holding herself tall with a proud look on her face. I got up to drop down next to her, wincing as my cut rubbed against the pillow. I saw her face drop as she reached out one hand to stroke my cheek.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Derek said the house was safe."

"I know. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I hadn't called you out so late, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

I wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her down next to me. "I don't blame you. Neither of us knew they were there. But you never did tell me what you wanted to say."

She opened her mouth to speak before there was a loud howl, her hands reaching up to cover her ears

"Erica? What's wrong?" I quickly sat up, unsure of what was going on.

She whimpered before looking up with yellow eyes. "Stiles?"

I stared at her in shock before grabbing her phone off the nightstand. "Uh, what's your passcode?"

"It hurts!" she whined, her claws beginning to grow.

"Passcode, Erica, passcode."

I tried different numbers, using anything I could think of before she finally gave me the right combination. I quickly called Derek as Erica continued fighting off the shift.

"Derek's not answering." I snapped, getting up to pace around. I tried calling him again, getting no answer again. "He's not-Erica?" I turned around to find the bed empty, the window wide open.

 **Derek's POV**

"Will it hurt?" the boy asked, staring at the calendar that stated the full moon was in two weeks.

"Yes. Why do you want this?"

"I have my reasons. Just bite me and you get another member for your pack. Think about it. Now you have three."

"I already have three."

"Not yet. McCall will do whatever Sophie tells him to. You want him, you have to get to her."

"You know Scott?"

"I go to school with them. I have a few classes with them. Not that they ever notice me."

"Bitter?"

"Very."

"Fair enough."

I heard a distant howling, turning my attention from him to the door.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you doing it? You said you would!"

"Be quiet." I felt the shift coming, my teeth starting to sharpen.

He slowly backed away, eyes widening. "D-Derek?"

I ran out of the house, stopping as I saw red eyes looking at me before the hooded figure turned and walked away. I growled before running after it.

 **Author's Note:**

 _So, everyone's turning! Why? And who do you think the mystery boy is?_

 _I'll see in my next chapter! BYEEE!_

 _ **Chapter 32 Preview:**_ _"She…was something different."_


	32. Alpha (Chapter Thirty Two)

**Scott's POV**

Trees blurred past as I ran, jumping over the occasional rock in my path. The red eyes had disappeared but I could still hear the quick footsteps. Suddenly, I was yanked back, thrown onto the ground. I coughed as dust flew up, clouding my vision. I started to lift myself up before I felt a foot kick into my side, knocking me back down.

"Scott!" I heard someone yell before the person was tackled off of me.

I dropped back to the ground, my wounds healing. I struggled to my feet, looking over to see Derek, red eyed with fangs exposed and claws out.

"Derek?"

"Alpha sticking up for his pack. I like it." the stranger spoke, getting up again. He dusted his hands off before both Derek and I pushed him back to the ground, holding him down.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the big bad wolf, of course. You haven't seen Little Red Riding Hood anywhere have you?"

Derek's hand came down on his cheek, leaving claw marks on the skin. They healed almost instantly, the man stretching out his jaw.

"Don't like comedy, eh? Are you one of the serious Alphas?"

Derek lifted the man up, pushing him up against a tree and holding him there. "Who are you?"

"Let's play a guessing game. If you get my name right, I'll tell you who I am."

"Derek wait!" I yelled as he lifted his hand again. I caught his wrist, pulling him away from the man. "Calm down, okay? I'm Scott."

"I know who you are. Everyone does."

"What do you mean? Who else is there?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Let me handle him. Go home Scott."

"Yeah. Go home Scott." another voice parroted from behind us. Erica walked over, along with someone else, someone familiar.

"No! We won't get answers if you kill him." I pointed out as the man watched all of us with a smile on his face.

"This is all very cute but can I get on with ripping you apart now?" The man pushed off the tree, leaping onto Derek. They both fell to the ground as growls started to come from all of us.

Something inside snapped. I slashed the man's side with my claws, kicking him off Derek. I bared my teeth with a snarl as Erica caught the man's head, scratching at his neck. The man easily lifted her off of him, tossing her at Derek, who was getting up. I went in for another slash, barely even starting to swing before the man had pushed me back.

"Come on! Is that all you got?" the man yelled, tearing his jacket off and rolling his head around before looking at all of us with bright red eyes.

I stood up, using a tree as support as I tried to calm the situation down. "What do you want?"

"Entertainment. And I'm not getting any of that here. You're all puppies. Untrained, sloppy, controlled by your inhuman side. You can't even fight off a shift."

Derek sent him another glare, his jaw clenching. "You want entertainment? I'll give you entertainment."

We all attacked, charging the man. He seemed to predict every move, easily sending us back down to the ground. I groaned as I slowly got onto my knees. I felt a hand grip into my hair, yanking my head back.

"Such a shame to kill someone with so much potential." He sighed before dragging his claws across my throat, making sure he didn't break the skin yet. "You would make a great Alpha one day. With the right training."

I pushed myself off the ground, my hands balled into fists. The man's hand wrapped around my neck, lifting me off the ground. He tilted his head, tightening his hold as I gasped for air. I felt his sharp nails digging into the sides of neck as my air supply was cut off. I heard a loud snarl before something pushed the man aside. I dropped to my knees, taking in deep, loud breaths, my fingers massaging my sore neck.

The person didn't pause before attacking the man again. She held him down to the ground, her hand around his neck. She leaned down to whisper something, too quietly for me to hear. She then lifted her hand, her claws easily slashing his throat. She stood up, making a move to leave.

"Wait!" I called, bursting up. "Who are you?"

Derek growled a warning as I stepped forward. He grabbed my shirt to hold me back as she glanced back at me, revealing bright green eyes and a smirk on her face. She then turned and ran, quickly disappearing into the forest.

 **Erica's POV**

"Why did we shift?" I asked as Derek wiped the blood off his face. He had taken us all back to the loft to clean up, handing us towels and making sure nothing was broken.

"He was an Alpha."

"Not ours."

"Doesn't have to be."

"Who was that girl? Did you turn someone else?" Scott nearly yelled, his arms folded across his chest.

"No. I didn't. Not her. She...was something different."

"And who are you?" Scott turned to Isaac now, obviously not catching on yet.

"Isaac Lahey. We're on the lacrosse team together."

"You turned Isaac?"

"I had my reasons." Derek muttered, tossing the rag at Isaac. "But did you see what we did out there, Scott? We worked together, as a pack. That's the way it should be."

"I still need time to think about it. I don't trust you."

"You do. You're just scared. Scott, let me put it to you this way. When you're in a pack, you're stronger, faster, smarter, everything."

"I know! I know."

"You have until the full moon to decide. If you join us, I'll train you. I'll help you with your self control. You'll be able to play lacrosse without even thinking about shifting. You won't have to worry about hurting anyone."

Scott looked down then over at Isaac, his eyes flickering to me before going back to Derek.

"Think about it."

 **Author's Note:**

 _Who do you think the new mystery woman is?_

 _So, I will see you in my next chapter. BYEEE!_

 _ **Chapter 33 Preview:**_ _"Should I be nervous?"_


End file.
